


Batdictionary/蝙蝠词典

by hoika_ng



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoika_ng/pseuds/hoika_ng
Summary: 这是个batfam亲情向的系列文，一共16篇，已经要到作者授权，假期会持续翻译，但是更新日期不保证，一切随缘，不会坑。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Abscond/潜逃

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abscond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570317) by [ShariDeschain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain). 



> emmmmmm，蝙蝠家，真香。新年快乐，刚好新电脑到了，然后也开新系列的翻译。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abscond (n) to sneak away and hide  
> 潜逃：偷偷溜走并躲藏起来  
> 或者是那个石像鬼亨利和另一个死去的罗宾成为朋友的故事。

杰森喜欢认为他已经向前看了，即使他没能成为更好的人，至少也是变得有所不同了。 少一点愤怒，少一点疯狂，更能控制自己的情绪。 只有在这样的夜晚，他才能真正意识到自己真的好多了，因为只有在这样的夜晚，他才能回忆起过去的感觉。 胃里燃烧的火焰，嘴唇上的血腥味，颤抖的双手和咬紧的牙齿，他身体的每一块肌肉都因愤怒而紧张，渴望暴力的释放，去施加暴力伤害的欲望仅次于被伤害的欲望。

他讨厌这样。

他讨厌仅一次和布鲁斯的争吵仍然可以使他变成这样，击垮他，伤害他，就好像他还是一个别抓到的做错事的孩子，即使知道这代价会让他付出一切。

“但是我现在所拥有的一点点东西，即使他想要也拿不走” ，他对旁边的滴水兽说。 “你知道吗，跟他开个玩笑吧? ”

如果滴水兽知道，它不会说，不会回答他，也不会告诉别人。 杰森知道，朋友之间的秘密对它来说很重要。 这也是他这么喜欢这个地方的原因之一。 古老的石头上铭留了多年来私下谈及的秘密，旧香烟烧焦的痕迹，许多不同的刀子留下的深深的刮痕，还有曾经是血迹或者可乐洒落的黑色印记。 但所有都被鸽子屎给掩盖住了了， 这既悲伤又滑稽。

他向后靠在雕像上，双手交叉放在脑后，双脚靠在栏杆上，虽说舒适度足以使他闭上双眼，却不会达到能睡着的程度，并因此引发一场非常可笑的死亡。

高谭市的夜晚从来都不是寂静的，甚至都算不安静，但是街上的噪音令人感到熟悉，即使他不喜欢听，但它就像一首来自童年的摇篮曲。 每次他回来都会这样，然而他仍然惊讶于自己会把这个城市称为家是多么的奇怪。但，如若是不这样称呼它，那将会感到更加的奇怪。 这是他可能永远无法想明白的事情之一。

就像他不知道是什怎么就度过了这一小时左右，然后当他睁开眼睛，发现自己几乎和自己最年幼的兄弟面对面相对。他倒掉在滴水嘴兽的角上，身上的斗篷在夜晚的微风中吹拂过他的头，而他的脸上还带着一丝得意的微笑。

杰森眨眼一下，两下，三下，几下心跳过后，他才有所反应。

“你知道你不是一只真正的蝙蝠，对吧？ 尽管你看起来确实很像，”他说，因为如果他开始对达米安大喊大叫，那么达米安就会知道自己实际上成功地吓到了他，而杰森打死也不会给他这种满足感。

除此之外，他某种意义上对那个孩子如何在不被发现的情况下摸到自己身边的行为感到倾佩。

达米安试图鄙视他，但是因为视角是上下颠倒的，他只能设法瞪视杰森，但成果甚至不像通常那样富有威胁感。

“父亲生你的气了，”孩子说，仍然皱着眉头。

“从那儿下来” ，杰森反道。 “告诉我天下还有什么其他的新鲜事。”注1*

“现在是晚上，”达米安指出，因为他喜欢那样惹恼别人。 “因为你，他现在也和我过不去了。”

“哦，该死的，”杰森回答。“现在从那里下来。”

达米安稍微多看瞪了他几眼，只是为了泄愤，然后他做了一个奇怪的、看起来就很费力的后空翻动作，一个属于夜翼 的标志性动作 。 杰森看着这个孩子在空中旋转，然后落地但脚却离边缘太近了，即使知道这降落有着完美的平衡，但是看着达米安这么玩仍然是如此令人不安，即使结果不会是死亡，但如此漫不经心的方式，至少受到一些严重的损伤，所以当罗宾进入他能够到的范围，他立马就抓住他的万能腰带，将拉他坐在自己旁边。

从结构上来说，石像鬼雕像并不是为人们坐在上面而设计的，但是凭借着一点动力，杰森还是让这个想法变得可行了。 达米安的小个子帮了很大的忙，但是这个孩子还是不太乐意被挤在杰森的一边。

“托德，我希望你意识到，你的肥胖对你的生活方式和我的个人都是非常不利的。”他抱怨道，并用力地推了推杰森，然后杰森用胳膊肘回击了他的肋骨。

“首先，控制住你对我肌肉量的嫉妒，孩子。”他反驳道。 “其次，这是我的地盘，而你已经在非法占据它，所以不要那么无礼，否则我会把你推下该死的塔。”

“我们都知道你不会的，”达米安弹舌到，显然对这种威胁不以为然。 “还有，这不是你的地盘，而是一座公共建筑。”

“见鬼，”杰森回答，“这是亨利。”

达米安困惑地抬头看着他。

“亨利? ”

杰森指着亨利，达米安伸长脖子看向滴水兽，然后又将视线转回杰森。 他眨了眨眼，张开嘴想说点什么——一些不太好听的话，杰森了解他——但是他似乎重新考虑了一下，然后又闭上了嘴。

“你是个怪人，托德” ，过了一会儿，他直白是地说，然后就此打住了。

“彼此彼此吧” ，杰森哼了一声，然后他用余光看向达米安。 “你想告诉我你来这里干什么吗? ”

“我告诉你了，父亲因为你而生我的气，”那孩子回答说，但是如果那是真的，他现在就会拿着刀子冲向杰森来报复，而不会安静地坐在他旁边。

“我想你的意思是，他回家后因为和我吵架而发脾气，最后无缘无故地对你发脾气? ” ，他翻译。

达米安不情愿地承认: “他这么做是有原因的。”。 “今晚，我应该致力于我的道德教育，而不是我的身体锻炼。”

“你被禁足了” ，杰森半微笑着纠正道。

一声不满的咕哝。

“如果你这么理解的话。”

“我还是不明白这怎么就变成我的错了，小子。”

达米恩再次怒目而视，没有回答，所以杰森戏剧性地以举手投降表示无辜。

“好吧，好吧，我道歉，因为我让你爸爸变得不那么像他，以至于他实际上忘记像平时那样宠你了” ，他嘲笑着，回应他的是来自小胳膊的肘击与留在他肋骨之间的疼痛。 为了报复，他回给那孩子一记爆栗，然后在他们都停手之前又挡住了挥向他身体的另一拳。

杰森又看了看那孩子，叹了口气。 当他再次开口说话时，他很确定亨利会因此而永远嘲笑他。

“你知道，在他已经责备过你之后再次偷偷溜走，并不会让你们之间的关系变得更好，对吧? ” 他说到，因为不知何故，某个时间，心里某个地方，即使没有思考过，绝对也没有想要，他发现他并不完全厌恶成为布鲁斯孩子们的哥哥的这个想法。 即使有时候这意味着要说这种虚伪的屁话。 他思索迪克是如何如此巧妙地做到的。

达米安给了他一个通用的“我一点也不在乎”的动作，也被称为耸肩。 这很常见，因为他才十三岁。 说实话，杰森不知道他到底在期待什么。

“听着，孩子，你知道布鲁斯是什么样的人” ，他又试了一次。

达米安点点头。

“是的，我了解的。父亲他” ，他慢慢地说，小心翼翼地斟酌用词。 ”有时候真他妈的是个混蛋”

他就这样说出了口，然后又一次，杰森唯一能做出的反应就是眨眼。 一，二，三次。 他没有听错。“ 一个该死的混蛋，” 那孩子是这么说的。 这甚至不是单词本身——因为上帝保佑阿尔弗雷德，他一直尽力教育好他们所有人，但是这个孩子有一张几乎和杰森一样糟糕的嘴——不，是单词以及语气和口音的组合，所有正确的停顿和音节在所有正确的地方被拉长。

他没有模仿杰森的声音——这是他从蒂姆那里知道的，他有能力做到的，——但是很明显，达米安在模仿他，这一点都不好笑。 在轻微的恐慌中，他抱起那孩子，让他坐在自己的腿上，甚至没有考虑他的行为可能引起的暴力反应。

“我的天，拜托，别这样，”他说到，抓住他的胳膊。 “别告诉我你在阿尔弗雷德面前说过这话。”

达米安的弹舌音和他的眼睛闪烁着充满恶趣味的火花，他保持着他们之间的沉默，而这只是让杰森在更加警惕。

“ 达米安” ，杰森 用警告的语气低声威胁着。

“杰森” ，他嘲笑他。

一个小力的摇晃，有力的手指微微陷入了相对比较窄细的肩膀。

“我可没有自杀倾向，托德” ，达米最后停止了抵抗，并以嘲笑的口吻回应。

杰森终于松了口气。

“很好。 因为那会是谋杀加自杀，你知道吗？ 如果阿尔弗雷德认为是我教你这样谈论你的父亲的话，他是不会让我活下去的” ，他停顿了一下。 “我绝对没有这么做过。对吧? ”

达米安摇头表示没有，但他的嘴唇微笑着，预示着未来的勒索和一个全新系列的恼人的嘲笑。

“你真是个小混蛋，”杰森戏剧性地叹了口气，但他不能否认，整件事情让他觉得有点好笑。 当达米安在他的腿上挪动，试图恢复他坐在亨利的石爪之间的位置时，他更觉得好笑了。

杰森让他不能动来比其他任何事情都更让他恼火，杰森双臂禁锢住达米安的腰，让他呆在原地。 达米安拳打脚踢，扭来扭去，尽其所能地攻击杰森，但是一旦确定杰森不会轻易放手，达米安做了会像是在面对迪克时做的事: 他怒气冲冲，夸张地倚靠在哥哥的怀抱里，，以装模作样地迁就姿态来表现他那颗仁慈的心。 杰森笑了，用他满是胡茬的脸颊擦了擦达米安的前额，引起了新一波的抗议和逃跑企图。

“你和父亲在吵什么? ” 几分钟后，达米安安静下来，轻声问道。

他没有看他，杰森不知道他是否真的想要他的问题的答案，或者他只是出于某种为了保持平等而向他提问，因为他还没有真正理解，得到某些东西而不一定要回馈其他同等事物的概念。 不管他的理由是什么，杰森并不真想去往那方向再去思考。

“那不重要，小子” ，某种意义上是事实。 因为争论的主题不是重点，而问题是争论本身。 提高的声音与握紧的拳头，他们之间本应消失的怒火因着小小的火星而从新燃烧起来。 他本应比现在做的更好。

“他告诉我有关... ... 亨利。我说的是，父亲” ，达米安说，他的声音低沉显得若有所思。 “当然，不是今晚。 他不知道你给它取名为亨利，否则他早就把你送到阿卡姆去了”，他调笑到，但因此大腿被拧了一下。 ”但他告诉我，这是你最喜欢的地方当你-------... ”

“是的，没错” ，杰森面无表情，突然打断了他的话，然后他用困惑的眼神看着他的弟弟。 “你们俩为什么要谈论这个地方呢？ 你以前来过这里吗? ”

他感觉到达米安对他耸肩。

“不久前，在一个案件中，我把它当作一个观察哨。 它可以很好地看到这座城市。”他回答道。 “父亲看起来... ... 对我的选择感到不适，所以我询问了细节。”

“哦” ，杰森干巴巴的答道。 他没有继续问下去，因为对上帝发誓，他不想知道任何关于布鲁斯的任何事，以及他那奇怪的突如其来的感受。 而且他也不是个十足的白痴，而达米安也没有他自认为的那么狡猾。

他思考是否要直接点破那孩子试图做和事佬的失败尝试，(出于什么原因，他会尝试做一些像这样杰森根本无法想象的事情) 。但是随后罗宾的多功能腰带里的什么东西“ping“的一声响了起来，达米安又一次扭起来，并拿出了他的手机。

杰森预想过可能是愤怒的语音邮件或者是专横的命令回家的短信，而这个孩子却打开了一个游戏，开始玩起一些古怪的黄色维京小人。

“有人试图攻击我的村庄，并偷走它的资源” ，达米安一边解释，一边迅速点击屏幕。“毫无价值的傻瓜们。”

杰森眨了眨眼，今晚达米安显然是充满了惊喜。

“嗯，嗯。”

“这是战略训练和攻击模式研究的良好实践。”

轻微的笑道。“当然。”

由于达米安不能腾出手来打他，他用后脑勺撞向杰森的肩膀。

“闭嘴，头罩。”

杰森咧嘴一笑，然后安静了两分钟。

“你打算在这儿玩一整晚的电子游戏吗? ” 然后他问道，眼睛仍然盯着手机屏幕。

又一次，达米安的唯一回答是耸耸肩。

然后，好吧。 杰森今晚似乎没有更好的事情要做，而且他也不介意有人陪。 应该亨利也对此并不介意。 此外，对他来说，达米安是一个温暖而柔软的奇怪的重量，他闻起来像凯夫拉和儿童洗发水，就像，很久很久以前家的味道。 于是他叹了口气，把下巴放在达米安的头顶上。

“那好吧。”

*

达米安坐在巨大的石像鬼爪子之间，双膝贴近胸前，身披黑色知更鸟的斗篷，看上去完全像一只很快被踢出鸟巢的小鸟。

杰森想知道，在所有这些年前，每当布鲁斯来找他，是否看到的就是这样的景象。 他并不记得会感到那么的渺小，但他很确定达米安也不认为自己是渺小的，所以这可能是就是长大成人的感受。

他不费吹灰之力就爬上了古旧的雕，手脚自动地找到支撑点，虽然这些年来有点损耗，但依然像以前一样坚固可靠。

他没有停顿，直到他到达米安之前，即使这样，他也不允许任何沉默在他们之间。 他用指关节摩擦孩子的头，以示问候，然后轻轻地拉下那孩子的风帽。

“那么，baby D，你爸爸这次又做了什么? ” 他高高兴兴地哼起歌，坐在他旁边。 同样，这不是最简单的任务，但是 杰森正在抓住诀窍。

不需要什么天才智商就能看出他们吵过架。 你发现一个闷闷不乐的罗宾栖息在屋顶上，你可以该死的肯定有一个愤怒的蝙蝠侠在别的地方。 这是某种不成文的自然定律。

达米安没有马上回答，但他伸出手，又把兜帽拉过头顶。 杰森不得不戳他好几次，以激怒他，让他说话。

“他是个该死的混蛋” ，小孩咆哮着，这次他不是在模仿杰森，而是用他自己的声音说出来。杰森笑着，因为他几乎像达米安一样不能控制住自己: 这听起来太可爱了。

“告诉我天下还有什么其他的新鲜事。”注1* 他赞同到。 ”还有别说「现在是晚上」因为我会揍你。”

达米安没有上钩，只是把头埋进了自己的肩膀间。

“来吧，孩子，如果是他以前从来没有做过的事情，我就赌一个冰淇淋” ，杰森又试了一次。

依然没有回答。

“好吧，好吧。 不管是什么，等他来找你，我们就把亨利给扔到他头上，把他干掉。 无论如何，我肯定他活该。”

“他不会在这里找我的” ，达米安终于回答，痛苦而愤怒。 “他不会去任何地方找我。 他现在有更重要的事情要做。”

“那不是真的，小子” ，杰森轻声地说。 “而且，你自己也说过布鲁斯知道——”他开口说道，这时他忽然意识到。 虽然达米安在杰森说「你父亲」的时候没有纠正他，但是他们刚刚的对话从来没有谈论过布鲁斯。 然后，好吧，该死。

并不是说他不理解，因为当谈及到爱时，杰森实际上比任何人都更理解其模糊的界限。 父亲和兄弟，孩子和伙伴，朋友和爱人，其实都很简单，只是以一种复杂的方式。

他看着达米安，想着斯佳丽、丽安和比扎罗，他决定下次再见到他时，夜翼估计要用他的前额来承受住来自杰森头盔最坚硬的部分的打击了。 他什么也不会说，但是他会拍张照片发给达米安，这对他们俩来说可能就足够了，因为复仇之路上，蝙蝠和小蝙蝠总是喜欢这样的。

但那是以后的事了。 现在他只是拿出手机，解锁，点击一个小小的黄色图标。

达米安立刻就认出到那个游戏所发出的愉快的叮当声，因为他抬起来的头几乎就能从帽子底下探出来。

“我被卡在第四关了，”杰森解释道，手里拿着手机让达米安看。 这不是完整的事实，因为他没有被卡关，他只是没有时间玩，但是达米安真的不需要知道这些。 “想帮忙吗? ”

这个孩子考虑了几秒钟，然后他伸出手去拿手机，杰森迅速地把手机拿到他够不到的地方。

“是的，当然，我会把我的手机放在我无人监督的弟弟的手里，这绝对会发生。”他嘲笑道。 “听着，孩子，我可能不是Oracle，但至少我知道关于数信息保护和表情包是如何诞生的。”

这至少让他得到了一个顽皮的笑脸。

“过来” ，杰森说，微笑着回应。

这一次是一个提议，纯粹而简单。 达米安知道他可以在不伤害任何人感情的情况下拒绝。 总之，他靠在了杰森的身边，没有拒绝那只迅速缠绕在他肩膀上的手臂，仅部分地接受了他的拥抱。

然后杰森让他带着自己的手机，看着他熟练地开始操作小维京人走来走去，几乎摧毁了杰森按照他自己的计划重建村庄而建造的所有东西，同时大声而且相当无礼地嘲讽了他糟糕的战略技巧。

他把手埋进达米安的短发里，看着他玩耍，并时不时自己发表一些有创意的嘲讽己，只是为了维持现状，不想让那孩子感到失望，因为那孩子显然更喜欢他所带来的坏影响。 也许不是很多，但至少是有意义的。 一些微小的，但是美好且诚实，一些也许某一天可能成为珍贵的记忆的东西。 或许不会。但现在，杰森并不在乎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：“And tell me what else is new under the sun.”  
> everything under the sun：世上的一切  
> -
> 
> 原作者语：  
> 在 tumblr 上的一个匿名的提议击中了我的心，向我要 Jason 和 Damian抱抱的故事。说实话，我怎么能拒绝呢。  
> —
> 
> 译者语：  
> 这个文我可能翻译的有点问题。。？？  
> 这里剧情的上半部分是J因为和B吵架/打架了，导致B心情不好可能迁怒到了小D，然后小D跑出来找到了J。  
> 下半部分是J碰到了大概是被N（夜翼）抛下的小D。？  
> 大概就是这样，如果没看懂，就是我的锅，翻译的太差了。ψ(._. )>


	2. Desuetude/无用

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desuetude (n) a state of disuse.  
> 废弃，无用: 一种不使用的状态。  
> 或者，迪克总是照顾他的兄弟们，但有一次他们不得不照顾他。

窃窃私语。 他周围都是窃窃私语声。 在他耳边低语，在他头上低语，在他皮肤下低语。 到处都在窃窃私语声。

然后，一只手。

“别碰我。”

他想大声喊叫，发出的却是如同耳语般的小声。

没关系。

那只手缩了回去，而窃窃私语声还在继续。 迪克睁开眼睛，环顾四周，看到自己在陈列柜玻璃表面的倒影，那个有他蝙蝠侠装备的陈列柜。 全是灰色和黑色。 还有那件讨厌的斗篷。 那个沉重的头罩。 他透过玻璃看着自己倒映在上面的脸，感觉自己像是一个幽灵的残魂。 他的眼睛里有血，他注意到了。 破碎的血管将熟悉的淡蓝色虹膜淹没在红色的海洋中。 他觉得自己像个鬼魂，但看起来却像个野兽。

“格雷森。”

哦。

他的头朝那个声音猛地一转。 达米安仍然穿着他的罗宾制服，但是他在今晚的某个时候摘下了他的多米诺面具，他的眼睛很大，目光充满不确定，而且有点害怕。 但是男孩仍然将一只手伸向他。 他的手很小，而且在颤抖，但是它在那里。 永远都会在那里。

之前并不是那只试图触摸他的手，对此他心存感激。 他花了很多时间来攻克孩子的屏障和过去的创伤，只是为了让他明白与家庭的接触总是受欢迎的，如果迪克像那样拒绝它，那真是太可耻了。

“格雷森” ，达米安再次呼唤他。 并向他走了一步，只是被蒂姆的手放在他的肩膀上阻止了。

哦。

蒂姆也在那儿。

迪克因为没有马上注意到他而感到内疚。 或者，更确切地说，只有当他站在达米安旁边的时候才注意到他，否则蒂姆永远不会吸引他的注意力。 他知道，如果他知道迪克现在在想什么，蒂姆只会嘲讽他。 因为他知道蒂姆认为事实确实如此，他认为迪克的注意力是如此集中在达米安身上，以至于他再也不会去注意其他兄弟姐妹了。 事实并非如此。 迪克总是能看到他们所有人。 在他的脑海里，它们总是存在，既是一种亲密的安慰，也是一需要认真的关心。

又在窃窃私语。 蒂姆不必像迪克、杰森、布鲁斯、阿尔弗雷德和他们家里的其他人那样弯腰到达米安身边，对着他的耳朵说话。 他只需要稍稍屈膝就能将头依向那个孩子，不知为什么，迪克觉得这样很有趣，于是，当窃窃私语变得更加急切时，他开始笑了，不停地大笑，达米安的眼睛因为困惑而睁得更大，蒂姆紧紧地抓住罗宾的肩膀，更加坚决地让男孩远离迪克。

一只手抓住他的胳膊，打断了他的笑声。 那只手很大，很强壮，但动作几乎是温和的，这是迪克无比熟悉的方式。 他仍然会在意想不到的碰触时大发雷霆，因为当别人已经要求你不要那样做的时候，抓住他们是不好的。 他后退，这样那只手和它链接的余下身体会被迫跟随，然后旋转，准备踢向来者。 有人在他身后大叫，但迪克没有听。 不过，他的对手知道，这可能就是为什么迪克最后脸会被撞在陈列柜的冰冷玻璃上，而胳膊被扭到背后的原因。

“住手” ，杰森咆哮着，在迪克还没来得及反击之前。 然后，他小声地说，以只有迪克能听到的声响: “停下来，你吓到他们了。”  
.  
迪克停了下来，依靠在杰森的怀里。 他呼出了一口气，他的脸颊下的玻璃起了水雾。

哦。

真是有趣，说这句话的竟然是你，在最初的震惊之后，他想这么回答。 因为你曾经是他们最害怕的人。 不是说蒂姆或者达米安会这么说(或者是承认，以达米安的情况来讲) ，但是迪克就是知道。 因为红头罩也曾经惊吓过他。 不是杰森本身，也不是他的回归。 但是是他变成了怎样的人。 他们把他变成了什么样子。 即使是现在，他们已经设法遗忘几乎所有的愤怒、仇恨和一些误解，这份恐惧仍然困扰着他，他们(他们，不仅仅是布鲁斯)会把事情搞得这么糟糕，以至于会有有一个罗宾丢下蝙蝠侠的传承，反而捡起小丑的，成为红头罩。

但杰森不需要知道这些。 因为杰森已经过了那个阶段了。 杰森不再是一个穿着罗宾制服的小威胁，一有机会就缠着他; 也不再是一个头罩下面戴着多米诺面具的男人，假装不在乎他们中的任何一个，只有在他们需要帮助的时候伸出援手。 甚至——尤其是，也许——当需要以拳头的形式伸出援手时。

他再次感到想要大笑的冲动。

“对不起” ，迪克努力回答，声音变得粗粝，几乎有些哽咽，但至少还是说出来了。 “对不起。 发生了什么事? ”

当感觉到他的意识更加清醒后，杰森放松了对他的控制，允许迪克转身面向他，而他们的两个弟弟，仍然站在离他们不远的地方，依旧观察着。

“小丑病毒” ，杰森解释说，他的声音有些紧张，有些迪克不喜欢的东西。 “我们从码头上找到的一个集装箱里装满了这个。 你一定是在我们和他的人战斗的时候接触的。 我们发现你时就是这样，然后把你带回蝙蝠洞。”

迪克什么都不记得了。 他不知道「是这样」是什么意思，但是从蒂姆和达米安的眼神和杰森皱起的眉来看，就知道不是什么好事。

“好吧” ，他还是笑了，嘴唇只是有点颤抖。 “对不起” ，他又重复了一遍，尽管他不知道自己真正抱歉的是什么，是对于工作上的大意，还是让他们看到他这个样子。 或是因为把他们吓唬到了，而不是保护他们。 “我现在很好” ，他说谎到。

手仍然放在他的肩膀上，却只是握的更紧一些。

“冷静点，迪克” ，杰森回答时叹了口气，几乎像是一个警告。 “冷静下来，让我们照顾你一次，好吗? ”

迪克又看了看达米安和蒂姆。 他们都向他点了点头，这一次，当达米安试图走向他时，蒂姆跟在他后面。 迪克放松下来，又笑了。 现在那个笑容就不那么假了。

“好吧” ，他回答，轻轻地抓住杰森的手来支撑起自己。 “好的，没问题。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一篇短小，但我却觉得挺甜的。感觉应该是披风争夺战的背景。？？迪克不小心中了小丑毒素，然后其他的小鸟都很担心他。最近的文都太虐了，还是吃点小甜饼吧。


	3. Ephemeral/昙花一现

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephemeral (n) short-lived.  
> 昙花一现的。  
> 或者是布鲁斯仅在一晚，作为丈夫和父亲的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我只能说梦里的布鲁斯是个好父亲。

他不知道他是怎么回到蝙蝠洞的。 他感到天旋地转，他紧握方向盘的手在颤抖，每个人都在对他尖叫。

「我们认为你能做的比这更好」，他母亲说。

「你答应过我们，这就是你的守信之道？ 」他父亲问。

布鲁斯紧咬牙关，没有回答。 与逝者争辩从来都不是一个好主意，他们没有什么可以失去的，所以他们总是赢。

车一停下来，他就蹒跚地走出车外，他最后以手撑住了洞穴的地面，而不是用脸，这是出于良好的反射神经和纯粹的本能。

「真是可悲，」达米安失望地说，伴随着弹舌音。

「别烦他了，小D，」迪克斥责到「他老了。」

「老了，」卡桑德拉故作知情地重复着。  
.  
“闭嘴” ，布鲁斯咆哮着，用胳膊肘支撑起自己。 洞穴的墙壁捕捉到了他的声音，并以回音的形式反射回来嘲弄他。「闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴。」

「你才闭嘴，老家伙，」杰森反驳道。 「你知道，我不会在你现在这样的时候踢醒你。」

「布鲁斯，毒素的作用发作的比预想还要快，」蒂姆插了进来，总是充满理智的声音。「 你必须马上找到解药。」

“我知道。”布鲁斯又咆哮着回答。但 这是个谎言。 他忘记了有关毒药的事。 就一会儿。

他抬起头，寻找他的孩子们。 他们可能不总是处于最好的状态，但是他们总是会在危机中帮助他。 他知道这一点。

他是孤身一人。

空荡荡的房子和虚无的影子。 所有的孩子都走了。 很久以前就飞离鸟巢。 迪克有自己的城市，蒂姆有自己的生活，杰森有自己的战斗。 布鲁从来没有机会和他们在一起。 至于卡桑德拉和达米安，好吧。 卡斯总是做她自己的事，而达米安才刚刚开始明白没有被安排的命运是什么感觉，当你可以塑造自己的人生轨迹而不仅仅是服从命令时，生活会是什么滋味。 布鲁斯选择放手让他们自己走。

「对啊，」达米恩哼了一声，身子朝电脑控制台倾斜，看着试图站起来的他。 「因为如果不是这样的话，你对我的决定一定会有所话说的，父亲。」

「友善点，小D」，迪克轻轻地在他的后脑勺上给他敲了一下。

「是啊，小鬼，你没看到他快死了吗？ 对将死之人尊重点 」杰森讥讽到。

「如果你不快点行动，你会死的，布鲁斯，”蒂姆同意道。 卡桑德拉只哼哼表示赞同

“我知道” ，布鲁斯重复道。 他的头感觉轻飘飘地，他的腿不能正常工作。 他知道自己在某个地方有解药，但他必须强迫自己的大脑专注于回忆它在哪里，看起来是什么样子的。 他想知道阿尔弗雷德在哪里，能否及时找到他。

他在蝙蝠车和楼梯之间的某个地方昏了过去。

*

他在一张被黑暗包围的床上醒来。 他几乎没来得及认出这是自己的卧室，就立马因为身体记忆和本能跑向洗手间，甚至在他意识到之前，就把自己的胃翻了个底朝天之前。

他无差别地呕吐在了洁白色的大理石和瓷砖上。 即使阿弗不说，布鲁斯也知道阿弗会生他的气。 通常他会自己清理干净，但是他感觉很热，就像发烧了一样，他感到虚弱，比之前更虚弱了。

“吾爱，你看起来不太好，”一个女人的声音问道。

布鲁斯抬起头，塔利亚站在水槽前，身穿红色长裙，光着脚，向镜子斜倚着身，手里拿着一管睫毛膏。

“也许我们应该取消晚餐，我相信市长会理解的。”

她慢慢地小心翼翼地眨着眼睛，嘴巴微微张开，嘴唇像裙子一样红。 她手腕上的手镯每次移动都发出声响，她看起来如此美丽，如此真实，布鲁斯不得不从她身边逃离。

他的卧室还是一片漆黑，但他可以看到床上鼓起的一块。 塞琳娜在亚麻床单下对他眨了眨眼睛，她打着哈欠，然后一如既往如同猫般的伸了个懒腰。

“早上好，亲爱的，你去哪儿了? ”她微笑着说。

布鲁斯摇摇晃晃地站起来，伸手去扶墙。 闭上眼睛，试图把现实和幻觉分开。

这并不容易。

电灯开关的咔嗒声和一只放在他肩膀上的手使他转过身来。 在卧室柔和的灯光下，塔利亚用关切的眼神看着他。

“布鲁斯，你要我叫医生吗。”

布鲁斯回头看了看床，但是现在已经空了。 瑟琳娜不见了。 不过，他还注意到了其他一些东西。 床头柜上的结婚戒指。 女人的衣服在椅子上。 梳妆台上一个打开的珠宝盒。

“我很好” ，他回答。

塔利亚疑惑地看着他，但她并没继续追问。

他看着她坐下来，开始梳理她的头发，突然他回忆起有数百个像这样的夜晚，为晚餐和聚会做准备，她总是让他选择项链来搭配她的衣服。

(他的父母过去也常常这样，布鲁斯回忆道到。他的父亲总是选择珍珠。 他说他太爱它们了。 有时候这会让他的母亲抓狂，但是当父亲提出选择时，她总是会佩戴上它们，因为她太爱他了)

他朝首饰盒走去，准备再次沉浸在他们的惯例中，但随即他听到了一个孩子的笑声和光脚的小脚在抛光的旧木地板上跑动的声音。 他也记得这个，而且在那个蹒跚学步的孩子冲进房间之前，他就知道那是达米安。 三个星期前，达米安第一次在没有他们帮助的情况下走路，但是现在他已经在庄园里到处跑了，让每个人紧张的像要心脏病发作。

“妈妈，妈妈! ”他叫着。

塔莉亚立刻转向她的儿子，笑着抱起了他，把他搂在怀里并开始转圈，这让达米安咯咯地笑个不停，而这笑声从未停止令布鲁斯感到惊叹。

达米安也是一个可爱的宝宝，有着婴儿肥的脸颊和那双大大的蓝色眼睛，布鲁斯知道每个父母都这么说，但他暗自确信他的儿子是全世界最漂亮的孩子。

(他知道达米安婴儿时期的样子，因为塔利亚曾经给他看过一张照片。 当他要求的时候拒绝把照片给他，并告诉他，他不配拥有它，达米安的童年是她的，而且只是她的。)

“对不起，小家伙的速度比我想象的要快” ，另一个熟知的声音说。

杰森站在门框边看着他们，嘴角挂着一丝宠溺的微笑。 他最多十六到十七岁——所有的衣服对他来说一天比一天短。 他在长高，几乎可以直视父亲的眼睛。 布鲁斯并不喜欢这样。

(布鲁斯从未见过十六岁时的杰森。 他只知道他还是孩子和成长为男人后的姿态，却不知道之间发生的变化。 十几岁的杰森也属于塔利亚。)

“没关系” ，塔利亚说，达米安仍然在她的膝盖上扭动。 “正好我也想给他一个晚安吻。”

达米安对她嘟嘟囔囔着，不停地玩着她的头发。 他仍对她的耳环很着迷，但现在他知道最好不要试图把它们扯下来。 塔利亚微笑着看他，把他抱得更近，这样她就可以给他的小脸上来上个大大的、响亮的吻，这让他高兴地尖叫起来。

“如果我试着那么做，他会把我的头发都扯下来，这个小恶魔” ，杰森懊恼地说，他甚至都懒得掩饰自己声音中的喜爱之情。

塔利亚只是咧嘴笑了笑，做了个手势让他走近一点。 当杰森站在她旁边时，她站了起来，在他的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，这让他脸红了。

“谢谢你今晚照顾他，杰森，”她说着，并把达米安交给了他。

“没关系” ，他回驳道。“我真的不介意。”

杰森很轻易地就把孩子抱走了，这种熟悉感来自于多年的经验。 达米安以同样的信任安坐在他的胳膊间，然后就像得到了暗示，他伸手去抓杰森的头发开始拉扯，喜欢他年长的哥哥所发出的叫喊声。

(杰森没有白色的额发，布鲁斯注意到了。 这个杰森从来没有死去过，这个杰森在这里长大，在这个房子里，有慈爱的父母和一群拒绝留他孤身一人的兄弟。 这个杰森很快乐。)

*

他的心跳太慢了。 布鲁斯通常能够控制它，并相应地调整自己的身体机能，但现在他太虚弱了，无法同时对抗毒药和他的心脏的叛变。

这就是为什么他有阿尔弗雷德，他认定到，当看着他的老朋友在他周围走动，甚至没有皱眉头。 他总是羡慕那种平静。

「你不在那里，」他试着说，但是阿尔弗雷德像对待孩子一样，让他安静下来。

「在我的另一个生活中，你是唯一一个不在的人。」

他不知道自己是在说话，还是只是在脑海里想这些话，因为他再也分不清这两者之间的区别了。 说话和思考。 现实和幻觉。 恐惧和希望。 梦魇和梦想。

阿尔弗雷德没有回答。 就像布鲁斯小时候那样用手轻抚他的脸颊。

很久很久以前。

*

他看不到。

他的手动不了，也不能说话。

(布鲁斯推测，到目前为止，他的血液已经完全吸收了毒素，所以毒性一定达到了顶峰。 从最后一次注射解毒剂开始到起作用至少需要一个小时，但这将是一个漫长的一小时。)

他并不孤单。

他感觉到有嘴唇贴在胸前，有手放在他胯上。 他感觉不到自己的手臂亦或是脸，但是他知道他的双腕上绑着一根绳子，眼睛上敷盖着一块什么又软又昂贵的东西。

“惊喜” ，一个女人的声音低语着，柔和而充满笑意。

可能是赛琳娜，或Jezebel，或者塔利亚，布鲁斯讨厌自己无法分清她们。 他应该可以做到。 在另一个世界里，他可以。

“我们得庆祝一下，布鲁斯。”

庆祝什么？ ，他想问，但他不能说话。 他咬了咬牙间的皮革，试图想象自己现在赤身裸体，双目被掩盖，被绑在自己的床上，毫无防备。 任意被他所爱的女人(赛琳娜，Jezebel，塔利亚)和爱他的女人(很久以前，也许爱，也或许并不是)摆布。

“爱是最好的死法，不是吗，亲爱的? ” 她说。

温暖的手指使他弓起身体，呻吟着，反抗那些束缚，那些迫使他忍受这种感受的束缚，令他没有能力保护自己或反击。 但他喜欢这个。 他爱这样。 完全失去控制。 因为信任。 因为他以一种他从未想过的方式信任她(她们)。 以一种前所未有的方式。

(在什么之前?)

有牙齿停留在他的脖颈上，他认为自己认出了这是塔利亚的嘴，但接着又长又尖的指甲抓滑了着他的肩膀，这是塞琳娜抚摸他的方式。 亲吻，啃咬，在他耳边低语，他想要不出是谁，但他也喜欢这种无从知晓的感觉。

她折磨他或许不到一个小时。

然后他就死了。

终于。

(远处有东西在哔哔地响。 有人在说话。 不过，这些都是白噪音。 他真的没有力气去注意它。 他是个死人，他现在已经没有什么可失去的了）

*

一道白色的阳光照射在他闭着的眼睛上，布鲁斯惊醒了。 他甚至不知道自己在睡觉。 他周围有很多声音，都是兴奋的声音。 但惊醒并不是因恐惧。 没会有坏事发生。

他卧室的门被摔开了，伴随着昂贵的黄铜敲击同样昂贵的木头的声音，他嘴里自然而然地冒出一句责备的话，但是在他开口说话之前，另一个声音把他当场打断了。

“我回来了! ”

然后布鲁斯微笑起来，把家具的事完全遗忘了。 这是当迪克在场时的某种条件反射。

“迪克” ，他叫道，站起来欢迎他的大儿子。

“货真价实” ，迪克咧嘴笑着，然后旋转并接着鞠了一躬。“嗒哒! ”

布鲁斯大笑着，用力地拥抱他，好像他永远不会放手，迪克也以同样的姿态回抱他。

(他也和这个迪克之间存在争吵，布鲁斯知道得很清楚。 大喊大叫的吵架和长达几个星期的沉默，很多愤怒的话语，和那些本来不应该说的话。但是这个迪克从来没有离开过这个家。 这个迪克一直知道布鲁斯是他的父亲，他爱他）

“大学生活怎么样? ” 过了一会儿，布鲁斯问道，慢慢地把自己从拥抱中解脱出来。

“很好。 不像你描述的那么难，也不像我希望的那么容易” ，迪克回答，踌躇的地揉着他的后颈。 “没有我解决不了的问题” ，布鲁斯皱起眉头时，他迅速补充道。 “我只是需要一点时间来适应。”

布鲁斯张开嘴想提供帮助给他，但就在那一刻，一声高兴的尖叫声穿进了他的耳朵。

“迪克! ” 卡桑德拉微笑着喊道，露出了她崭新的亮闪闪的牙套。  
.  
“嘿，公主! ” 迪克大声回答，转向他的妹妹，张开双臂。

卡丝不需要更多的邀请了，于是她直接投入了他哥哥的怀抱。 她的身高几乎只达到迪克的胸前，但这对他的大儿子来说从来不是问题。 布鲁斯看着它们在房间里转了三圈，疯狂地笑着，然后其他人出现在他的门口。

“欢迎回家，理查德” ，塔利亚问候他，杰森和蒂姆在她身边。 达米安在她的怀里高兴地尖叫着，伸手去抱迪克，而迪克也向他伸手回抱，并带着灿烂的微笑，而卡桑德拉仍然紧靠在他的身体一侧，塔利亚则鼓励地将宝宝交给他。

迪克用一只胳膊抱起达米安，用另一只手和杰森碰拳，并在蒂姆搂住他的腰时，迪克亲吻了蒂姆的额头。

“你们好，家人们。 我想你们了” ，他笑着说，看到他们他显然很高兴，这使布鲁斯的心都有点疼了，但并不是坏的意义上的那种。他从后面接近这一小群人，无意识地揉了揉蒂姆的头发，然后把一只手放在迪克的肩膀上。

他看着坐在迪克腿上的达米安，用的手胡乱的摸迪克的脸。

“Dada，”他叫他，试图抓住迪克的头发。

“不，”迪克笑着说，“我不是你的dada。”

“Dada” ，达米安坚持道。

“那么，好吧。 你说什么就是什么，小家伙” ，迪克让步了，然后他歪着头，屈服于达米安邪恶的拔发行为，这让蒂姆很不屑。

“你真的不应该让他这么做” ，那孩子抗议道，皱着眉头，看起来非常像布鲁斯，即使他只有八岁。

“我知道，我知道” ，迪克叹了口气回答，但是他没有做任何事情来阻止他的小弟弟，而另一方只是不停地拉着迪克的头发，叫他dada，dada，对此感到心满意足。

迪克没有再纠正他，布鲁斯摆了个脸色，塔利亚笑了。 她知道他嫉妒，这轻易就使她付之一笑。 达米安从不叫别人妈妈，但除了蒂姆以外的所有人都会被叫爸爸。 布鲁斯，迪克，杰森，有时甚至克拉克，当他来拜访。 对达米安来说真的没什么区别。

布鲁斯怀疑达米安是故意这样做的。 所有人都认为他在叫dada的时候可爱极了，所以当达米安这么做时他们都无法拒绝他任何事。布鲁斯认为这就是为什么达米安不愿意使用他们的真名的原因，尽管他现在已经很了解他们了。 话又说回来，达米安只有14个月大，也许布鲁斯想得太多了。

(他和迪克从来没有谈起过这件事，而达米安甚至会否认有什么可谈的。 但是布鲁斯记得他第一次看到他们在一起的情景，记得自己第一个想法是达米安看起来和他记忆中的不一样。 不像他，更像迪克。 这是一个疯狂的想法，但也是一个合理的想法。 毕竟他比任何人都清楚，父亲的身份与血缘无关。)

*

“布鲁斯少爷? ”

“嗯? ”

“叫你醒来会不会太不方便? ”

“嗯。”

“恐怕我还是得叫你起床了。”

“嗯。”

他一直在做梦。

*

低垂的头，紧绷的肩膀，手指紧贴着他的眼睑。 他看起来一定像个活死人。 这很公平。 偏头痛简直要了他的命。

地板在熟悉的脚步声下吱吱作响，当他从桌上的工作中抬起头时，卡桑德拉正坐在卧室的地板上，和她的芭蕾舞鞋上的缎带搏斗。

“需要空间” ，她只是说，布鲁斯没有抗议。 他知道她喜欢在很多奇怪的地方跳舞，当他得知他的卧室就是其中之一时，他并不感到惊讶。

“你需要立体声吗? ” 他问道。 她摇了摇头，没有，再一次，他一点也不惊讶。 卡桑德拉是他孩子中唯一一个和他一样喜欢沉默的人。 她可以做任何事并且不发出一点声音，从跑步到跳舞。 有时候这很令人不安，但他尽量不让她知道。

(但是她知道。 一直都是。 即使-甚至于-没有言语。这可能就是为什么她比她的兄弟们更了解他。)

安静持续了五分钟，然后蒂姆轻轻地敲门，害羞的微笑和大眼睛隐藏在蓬松的头发下。

“嗨。 对不起” ，他说，然后咬了咬嘴唇。 “你忙吗？ 如果你不忙的话，你能辅导我做作业吗? ”

布鲁斯笑了，因为是的，这是他总是能做到的事情。 永远如此。 陪在他们身边，解决那些对他的孩子来说太大的问题。

(如果他们允许他这样做就好了。)

“当然可以，”他回答，把资料从桌子上推开，腾出空间给蒂姆的数学书。

他整个下午都是这样度过的，偏头痛威胁着要把他的头一分为二，而蒂姆坐在他的膝上，卡桑德拉在他们周围安静地跳舞。

(这个提姆不应该在这里，他知道的。 他有父母，有家庭，布鲁斯没有权利叫他儿子，至少在当时是这样。 卡桑德拉也是一样。 “父亲”一词在这个时候是属于另一个人的，不是个好的人，但仍然不是布鲁斯。 他们都是通过悲剧和心痛来到他身边的，但是一个梦就是一个梦。他会记得这是他有生以来最美好的一天，即使从未真实存在过。）

*.

现在是早上。 新的黎明照耀着高谭市，布鲁斯又是一个人了，站在湿漉漉的草地上。 毒素的副作用随着时间的推移变得越来越弱，解毒剂起作用了。 他的烧几乎退了，头还在疼，但恢复得比预期的快，所以他不会抱怨太多。

然而，新的一天并没有夺走他的昨夜所有残余的记忆。 如果他闭上眼睛，他仍然可以看到他们。 梦境或幻觉，他真的分辨不清，尽管只有几个小时是真实的。而这几个小时值得一辈子。

他不仅仅听到阿尔弗雷德在说话，还感觉到老管家的接近。

“你应该躺在床上，布鲁斯老爷” ，他只是说。

布鲁斯摇摇头。

“对不起，阿尔弗雷德，我必须离开那里。”

卧室里有太多人了，他想说，而且他应该真的可以说出来。 尽管这听起来很疯狂，但阿尔弗雷德会用他那通常的，那种神秘的、无所不知的方式来理解它。

但布鲁斯就是不想分享这个，至少现在还不想。

*

又到了晚上，他像个幽灵一样在自己家的廊亭里游荡。 至少有几天，巡逻是没法进行的了，布鲁斯不知道自己在这期间该做些什么。 所以他就游荡。 他倾听着。 老房子里总是有很多噪音，韦恩庄园在这方面就像其他正常的房子一般。

古老木头的咯吱声和古老钟表的滴答声。 树枝摩擦着窗户，远处传来猫头鹰捕食的叫声，然后是其他的什么声音。 关着的门后微弱的呜咽声。

布鲁斯停下脚步，皱起了眉头。 幻觉现在应该已经完全消失，他的血液已经干净了，头脑也终于清醒。 甚至偏头痛也消失。

他叹了口气，还是打开了达米安的房门。 不管是真是假，他绝不会对一个在黑暗中独自哭泣的孩子置之不理。

当然，达米安就在那里。 他躲在被窝里，小小的手指紧紧地抓住被单。 他现在长大了些。 四、五岁的样子，蓝色的眼睛里充满了恐惧，他的下嘴唇在颤抖，眼泪显然正在准备流淌出来。

“床底下有个怪物，爸爸” ，他低声对他说，布鲁斯知道这是真的。 也知道它看起来像什么。 因为总有蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯 · 韦恩，幻想中的世界也不例外。 他拒绝被抛弃和遗忘是合理的，即使只是一个晚上。

他坐在床上，小心翼翼地抚摸孩子的脸颊，试图让他安心。 他不擅长这个，即使他应该擅长。 毕竟他见证了这个达米安的出生，他在那里陪伴达米安度过了他的生活。 达米安的第一声笑，他的第一句话，他的第一步，他上学的第一天。

(永远不会有达米安的第一次杀戮，或者是让他知道，当他没能达到期望时会发生什么。)

他帮忙换尿布，唱摇篮曲，抚慰乱发的脾气，亲吻擦伤的膝盖让人感觉变得更好。 他在那里陪伴度过了所有点滴，睡前故事，夜晚的恐惧，还有第一次下雪。 他教他如何骑自行车，如何系鞋带，如何数到十，如何写自己的名字。

(如何解除一个比他大三倍的人的武装，打斗中哪些骨头更容易折断，击打哪些部位伤害最大。)

达米安抬头看着他，害怕而且毫无防备地，他唯一能想到的就是达米安从来没有叫过他爸爸（daddy），他也从来没有叫过他爸爸，甚至在受折磨的时候也没有。

这个达米安是布鲁斯的儿子，不是蝙蝠侠的。

...布鲁斯不知道该跟他说什么。

所以他什么也没说。

他闭上眼睛，感到有点内疚，当他重新睁开眼睛时，床是空的。 他的达米安从来不在那里。

空荡荡的房子和 虚无的影子，所有的孩子都走了。

不过，不是太远，他思考着微勾唇角。

他可以随时来去拜访。

最重要的是，they can always come back。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语  
> 我对于你们给我的 “what is and what should never be” 的情节很头大(是的，我基本上是看邪恶力量（supernatural）长大的，所以你可以看出我对父亲 / 兄弟问题的爱是从哪里来的)。 而且，这真的只是我想写关于婴儿 达米安的一个借口。
> 
> 译者语  
> 这篇文在我看来时候可扎心了，我有一种布鲁斯，是空巢老人的既视感，而且这里的布鲁斯是作为父亲，在梦境中去体验，或者说梦想着他能弥补和得到没有经历过，有关他孩子们的成长历程。
> 
> 还有在翻译最后一句没想好该怎么翻，因为有两种解释方法，所以我没想明白的我直接放英文上去。  
> （they can always come back.他们总会回来的/他们总是可以回来的。）
> 
> 另外这两天都在旅游，如果翻译不周，可在评论提出。


	4. Erstwhile/昔日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erstwhile (adj), Formerly; in the past.  
> 昔日的; 过去; 从前。  
> 或者是，对于杰森 来说，孩子身上会出现瘀伤实属常见了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者语  
> awsl，这几天忙的不行，刚旅游完就要去换证件。然后还直接忘记了这周开始修学分的假期课程开课，直到昨晚吃饭的时候查学校邮件才发现，差点没原地爆炸。
> 
> 请原谅这篇damijay互动的短小以及接下来更新时间就真的随缘了（哭哭。

“别动。”

作为回应，那孩子在杰森的触碰时又退缩了一下，并试图给他一个不友好的表情，但是他似乎立刻意识到他的眼刀并没有像平时那么有效了，因为他的脸几乎被割裂成两半，且布满了瘀伤。 尽管如此，他还是对着他发出不满的弹舌音。

“那就别碰我。”

杰森嘲笑并用拇指和食指固定住达米安的下巴，有效地阻止了男孩继续扭动。

"除非你最近获得了一种我不知道的，类似金刚狼的治愈因子，否则我不能这么做,"他回答道。与此同时，他用另一只手在达米安从脸颊几乎一直到额头的伤口上，涂了大量的消毒剂。如果这孩子没有戴上多米诺面具，他就不得不和他的左眼还有深层感知系统说再见了。

达米恩因为杰森的动作发出嘶嘶声，他的手迅速抬起并抓住了杰森的手腕。 指甲像愤怒的爪子一样扎进了杰森的皮肤，但他没有抱怨。

“对不起” ，他说。

“鼬科动物（注释1）和这有什么关系? ” 达米安反驳道。 他抓住杰森手腕的手稍稍松开了一点，但却没放开。

杰森边笑边用一块湿布轻轻地擦过那孩子肿胀的皮肤。

“别跟我来这一套，孩子” ，他开玩笑着说。 “我知道你和你的超人小搭档一起看了所有的 x 战警电影。”

再一次发出了咂舌声。

“我不知道你在说什么，托德。”

“你当然不知道” ，杰森嘲笑他 “我现在得把它缝起来。 尽量不要动，好吗? ”

“我不是一个孩子” ，达米安争辩到，但他的声音却没有火药味，而他字语行间的愤怒比人们预期的要小。另一方面，他的脸真的是一团糟，杰森在这行干了很长时间，知道这孩子到底有多么的疼痛。 非常多。

现在这么看着这个小鬼就觉得疼，如果不是阿尔弗雷德亲自要求他照顾一下达米安(拜托了，杰森少爷) ，他根本就不会在这里，把本来就令人遗憾的苦恼又增加了更多没必要的可以避免的痛苦。 他努力不去想今晚的巡逻有多糟糕，因为布鲁斯没能阻止达米安落得这样的下场。

尽管如此，这还是让他很生气。 因为如果蝙蝠侠不能保护他的罗宾，那么他根本就不应该拥有罗宾。 (如果布鲁斯不能保护他的儿子，那么他根本不应该有一个儿子)。 这是一个老掉牙的争论主题。 一个杰森每次都输。 尤其是涉及到他自己的时候。

“看看好的一面，”他大声说道，身子靠近达米安，试图把思路从那个再熟悉不过的话题上转移开来。 “你至少可以翘掉几个星期的课。”

“这的确是一件好事” ，达米安皱着眉头表示同意，因为针线开始缝合起他的血肉。 “但是父亲永远不会让我离开那个该死的地方。”

“嗯，我觉得这次他会被迫这么做” ，杰森哼哼着，把达米安的头发从前额拨开，顺着伤口缝合。

达米安在尽量保持镇静(可能是害怕杰森会手滑，结果弄瞎他) ，达米恩只眨了眨他那只还好的眼睛。

“什么意思? ”

“嗯，你知道的，”杰森慢慢地、不假思索地解释道，他太专注于自己的手工活了，也太专注于防止自己走神了。 “你不能像那样出现在公共场合。 你的老师会打电话给警察或社会福利部。”

达米恩皱了皱眉，杰森及时地停了下来。

“该死的! 别那样做! ”

那孩子用力把他的手推开，并用一只眼睛瞪视着他。

“我的老师为什么要报警? ” 他有点生气地问道。 ”我会告诉他们这是个意外... ”

“小鬼，我甚至可以数清那个打你的家伙的指关节” ，杰森嘲笑到，并再次固定达米安的脸。 “你不能把它假装成别的东西，他们没那么蠢，相信我。”

”相信你什么? 我不... ”

“我真的必须把它摆明地说出来吗？ 他们会认为是布鲁斯干的” ，杰森打断了他，从达米安的表情看，像是听到了杰森在说天空是绿色的，云是用棉花糖做的一般不切实际。 他扬起眉毛看着达米安。 “一个小孩满身瘀伤去学校，假装这是洗澡时的某种意外？ 小子，这里是哥谭市。 所有人都知道这里的孩子会怎样受到伤害。”  
.  
达米安快速地用力踢了他的肚子。 这是如此的出乎意料，以至于杰森在感觉到突然的疼痛之前就先跪下了。

当达米安从医疗轮床上跳下来，跑离到他够不着地方的时候，杰森喊道: “他妈的! ”而缝合线还挂在达米安的脸颊上，上一针还没缝好，但是拳头已经举在空中，准备开始战斗。

“父亲绝不会这么做的! ” 达米安回应道。 ”你怎么敢这么想... ”

“我从没说过他会，你这个小神经病! ” 杰森又喊道，用胳膊肘支撑起自己。

“是你这么暗示的! ”

“我要杀了你” ，杰森咆哮着，发出嘶嘶声地站了起来，穿过洞穴走向达米安。 ”我要杀了你，在你的死亡证明上写上”愚蠢”作为死因。”

“你才是那个蠢蛋! ” 达米安反驳道，他所表现的成熟程度，和世人所认知的一个13岁孩子的成熟程度完全一样。

愤怒的泪水在孩子的眼角闪烁，这是杰森停下脚步，没有用达米安应得的一击回击的唯一原因。

“父亲永远不会这么做” ，达米安重复着，声音有点颤抖，给杰森从前永远不会否认的说法增加了一点不确定性。 没有人应该去否认这一点。 也许，除了那些被善于施虐的混蛋抚养长大的孩子。 也许除了那些碰巧在理解家庭观念之前就接触到暴力的孩子。 也许除了像达米安这样的孩子。 或者像是杰森。

于是杰森停了下来，低声咒骂，并用手揉了把脸。

“该死的，小鬼” ，他疲惫地呼出一口气，感觉自己是有史以来最大的混蛋。 “布鲁斯当然不会那么做。 我不是在说他好吗？ 我决不会那样说布鲁斯。”

“你说了... ... ”

“我说的是老师们会这么想。 但是我又知道什么呢？ 你肯定不是我以前上的那所学校了。 即使你是，布鲁斯也有足够的钱来支付随之而来的官司和法律风波，所以你说，我还在乎什么呢？ 好问题， 答案是: 我不在乎。 现在高兴了吧? ”

一方面，知道他不用向这个令人难以忍受的，被宠坏的小鬼解释有关带着伤痕淤青上学, 不管是隐藏还是辩解他不是因为做罗宾受的伤，而当提起作为父亲时，在外面的世界还有比蝙蝠侠更糟糕的。 但是另一方面，杰森不确定他是否喜欢无意中过多流露出一些关于他自己的过去的事情，这些事情都会被前面提到的那个令人无法忍受的，被宠坏的小家伙知道。

他们之间尴尬的沉默表明达米安对这种情况也不是很舒服。 从杰森的角度来看，这是可以理解的。

“对不起” ，那孩子尴尬地沉默了几秒钟后喃喃道。

“这不是你应该道歉的事情” ，杰森叹了口气。

“对不起，我踢了你一脚” ，达米有点不情愿地说。

“这才是你应该道歉的” ，杰森赞同道，一边按着自己的肚子。 “还有一些。 过来，让我缝完伤口。 也许，只要这次你真的保持不动，我就不会踢回去了。 但我不敢保证。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1: mustelidae 鼬科鼬属动物，而wolverine狼獾是鼬科动物。同时金刚狼也是wolverine的中文翻译。


	5. Harmony/和睦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony (n) the quality of forming a pleasing and consistent whole  
> 和谐，和睦: 形成一个令人愉快和一致的整体的品质  
> 或者是达米安被迫和他的兄弟姐妹跳舞，蒂姆是个好哥哥，他们的家庭只是... ... 很好。

“你做的不错，”卡桑德拉说，达米安的视线从脚边挪开，抬起头怒视着她。

”骗子”

卡桑德拉微笑着，把抓住达米恩的手收的更紧了一点，并突然脚上发力开始转动，迫使男孩跟着她。 他跌跌撞撞，手指从她的腰间滑落，但达米安顽固地紧跟着她的节奏，卡桑德拉的笑容变得更加灿烂了。

“动作僵硬” ，她说到，“但很好，你会学会的。”

达米恩对此嗤之以鼻，但他尽力专注于音乐的节奏，模仿他姐姐的步伐。 他不会向任何人承认，他并没有像自己想象的那样完全讨厌一年一度的韦恩家族晚会，也没有讨厌兄弟姐妹们的陪伴——对于这个，他主要指的是卡珊德拉，即使是她把他拖到舞池里，并强迫他和自己跳华尔兹。

不过话又说回来，如果他真的反对的话，这种事根本就不会发生，他们都知道这一点。 主要是，这感觉其实有点... 不错。 昏暗的灯光和轻柔的音乐，背景里熟悉的声音的回响，还有来自他不该在嘴里喝的香槟酒的余香。 是的，这感觉很好。 只是有点晕眩。 就像一场梦。

音乐渐渐地慢下来，达米安发现自己正把头依在他姐姐的肩膀上，而他们的脚还随着音乐摇摆舞动。 他感觉到卡桑德拉的下巴抵在他的头上，而且知道她在微笑，但他对此并不介意，因为现在他可以不受干扰地观察舞厅，半隐藏在她的怀抱间。

他看着蒂姆和斯蒂芬妮，在离他们不远的地方跳着舞，像他们一般相互半拥抱着对方。emmm，也许不完全一样。 达米安对姐妹和女朋友的区别有一个大致的理解，但蒂姆的定位使他困惑(并不像是讨论有关蒂姆这个人的整个存在的那种)。 因为如果斯蒂芬妮是达米安的姐姐，那么蒂姆就不应该爱上她，她也不该爱上达米安的哥哥。 再者，只有在达米安的一个兄弟娶了她时，(或者父亲决定收养她——但是在他的记忆中，这是布鲁斯唯一一次，一直反对的收养) ，她才真正的成为达米安的姐姐。 所以现在他看着他们，他不知道对于他们的这支舞，他是应该觉得恶心还是抱有希望。

他的目光慢慢转移到父亲和大哥身上。 有时候，这个界限在他的脑海里会变得模糊，就像现在，他们就是同一个人。 布鲁斯和迪克站在靠墙的地方，相对谈笑风生，姿势异常放松。 很高兴看到他们相处融洽，哪怕只是因为每次他们吵架，达米安认为自己有必要选择立场而支持某一方。 当他选择与其中一人站在一起时，他从来不喜欢另一个人眼中被背叛的神情。 在母亲和父亲之间做出选择是痛苦的，但是迪克和布鲁斯之间，是他根本无法做出的选择。

他看不见杰森和阿尔弗雷德，但他很确定他们在厨房里，喝着加了大量威士忌的茶---- 如果之前看到的，杰森夹克里藏着的瓶子暗示着他今晚的意图的话。 一开始他很难理解这件事---- 管家对他们所有人的强大影响力---- 但是时间让他明白了这一点，现在他并不感到惊讶。托德，一个声称愿意为了一个热狗把他们全部出卖掉的人，却决定参加这个晚会，只是为了偷偷溜出去和阿尔弗雷德呆一会儿。

当他感觉到卡珊德拉转过头并开始笑时，他抬头看着她，跟着她的视线，他发现芭芭拉在和一个高大、憨蠢的陌生人跳舞，这一小段时间里，他看着两个女孩用奇怪的手势来交流——这是多年前制定出的一种特殊语言，凯恩曾向他解释过一次。 他不知道她们在说什么，但是她们都在笑，所以他想象陌生人是那个受到他们八卦娱论的目标。 无论如何只要不是达米安自己就行。

有时候，把他们当作自己的家人，仍然会感觉很奇怪。 但其他有些时候，这种想法也让人感觉不错。

“我可以吗(may I)? ”

他立即辨认出了这个声音，但仍然对着肩膀上的轻拍而吓了一下。 抬头看间斯蒂芬妮咧嘴一笑，达米安反思自己因思绪飘忽，而没有更好地关注周围的环境。 卡桑德拉——显然是——丝毫没有受到惊吓。

“不” ，他回答，没有立即理解她的意思，而只是基于一个原则回答道。 “你不可以。”

“哦，别这么小气，”斯蒂芬妮说，开玩笑地去拉他的耳朵。 “顺便说一句，如果有人在跳舞时问，「可以跳舞吗（may I?)」，你就该接受。 这是礼节。 阿尔弗雷德没教过你吗? ”

“他只是让我保证玩得开心，不捅任何人” ，达米安回答。 “他似乎认为这两个条件不能同时达成。”

斯蒂芬妮和他在一起的时间足够长，不管这种威胁有多隐晦，她都能意识到，所以她双臂交叉放在胸前，撅着嘴。

“你无缘无故就这么刻薄，我只是想和你跳支舞” ，她抱怨道。“卡斯，告诉他他有多刻薄。”

“刻薄” ，卡桑德拉同意这种说法，尽管她显然因为这种说法感到搞笑。

“ Tt” ，达米安向她们两个咂舌。 “这个要求并不对等，布朗。 所以放弃吧。”

“臭小子。 那好吧！ 我和卡斯跳舞，你可以和蒂姆一起。”

”我不想... ”

不管是他想或不想要的事情，显然比不上斯蒂芬妮的喜好，因为她把他从卡珊德拉的怀抱里拉出来，直接地把他向后扔出去。 通常这不足以让他失去平衡，但是今晚他的警戒意识已经降到了最低点，所以达米安竟然真的向后倒去。

蒂姆及时抓住了他的胳膊，防止他屁股着地。 达米安仰起头，惊讶地看向他。他们尴尬地对视了一会儿，就好像一开始就不知道他们自己是怎么会处于那个位置的。 然后蒂姆把他拉了起来，达米安重新找好重心，感谢的话却怎么也说不出口。

“那个该死的女人” ，他小声道，转过身来看到斯蒂芬妮和卡丝跳着华尔兹，两人都在笑。 这就是他所知晓的家人。

“嘿，别这样，”蒂姆说，又抓住他的胳膊，在次达米安似乎想冲上去追她的时候。 “不要因为这个闹起来，好吗? ”

“她推的我! ”

“你什么，---好吧，没关系” ，蒂姆翻了个白眼，然后紧紧地抓住他。 “过来。”

当蒂姆调整他们的手的位置，把达米安的左手放在自己的肩膀上，而右手的手指被紧扣在蒂姆自己的手中时，达米安抬头看着他的哥哥，感到难以置信。

“德雷克。 你在干什么” ，这根本不是个问题。 这是一个陈述句。

蒂姆只是对他耸耸肩。

“如果女孩们能自己跳舞，我们也可以。 我相信平等的权利” ，他说，然后他开始随着音乐移动他的脚步，拖着达米安一起跳。

也许是蒂姆表情的严肃，或者是他就事论事的语气，甚至是达米安荒谬的缓慢的反应速度，这让给他的兄弟姐妹把他像个孩子一样争夺的机会，但不管怎样，达米安因为听到这个理由而笑了起来。

他几乎马上就控制住自己，用手捂住嘴巴，想要停止这种试图违背他意愿发出的声音，但为时已晚，他和蒂姆都停下来，在不到几分钟的时间里第二次睁大眼睛盯着对方。

“这不是... ... ”蒂姆开始说道，一想到达米安因为他的一个笑话而大笑，他看起来就大吃一惊。 “一点也不好笑，你知道吗? ”

“这当然.....不好笑，”达米安说，但他的话因为手的阻挡比那的模糊不清，蒂姆只是盯着他看了好一会儿。 然后，德雷克，这位甚至可能是，世界上仅次于蝙蝠侠的，有最好侦探的头衔而得意的人，歪着头眯起了眼睛。

“达米安，你... ... 喝醉了吗? ”他问道。

“别傻了，德雷克! ” 达米安低声嘶嘶地说，但他的脸红了，他完全意识到了这一点。 通过蒂姆发自内心的笑声，他的兄弟肯定注意到了这一点。

“哦，我的天，这可真的太可贵了。 杰森干的? ” 他猜测。

达米恩后悔地皱起了鼻子。

他又不是喝醉了。 不像他经常在夜晚街上看到的那些人，蹒跚地走着，在黑暗的小巷的角落里呕吐着。 他绝不会那样贬低自己，而且他肯定杰森也绝不会让他这样。 但是他确实感到头脑发轻，而他的自制力也确实受到了消减。 他甚至因为听了蒂姆蹩脚笑话而哈哈大笑。 所以，是的，他丢脸的醉了，只因为两杯香槟。

“他向我挑衅。 所以我想... ... 我一直对自己的身体有着完美的控制能力，并且多亏了联盟的训练，我对大多数药物和毒药都免疫了” ，他很快解释道，眼睛盯着自己的脚。 “我应该对所有操控心神的物质都有很好的抵抗力。 但显然，酒精是另一回事。”

他听到蒂姆深深地吸气，等待着他知道他应得的嘲笑。 当他的哥哥叹了口气，用一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀，把他短暂地搂在胸前时，他感到很惊讶。

“你真是个奇怪的孩子” ，蒂姆只是评论道，一只手飞快地抚过达米安的头发。

在这一点上，为了他自己内心的平静，达米安不得不问。

“德雷克，你也喝醉了吗? ”他沉思道。

这个问题使他又听到一次大笑，并再一次被揉乱头发。

“不，我没有。 别担心，小鬼。 我不会告诉布鲁斯的。”

达米安忍住不问“真的吗? ” 在重新继续慢慢地跳起舞的时候，他只是抬眼盯着他的兄弟。

“tt，那么，我为什么要相信你呢? ”

“我想，因为这都是哥哥们应该做的。”蒂姆回答道，朝他露出一个宽容地微笑。 “他们把你灌醉，却不告诉你。 或者，至少有人是这么和我说的。”

达米安并没有对这种感觉留下深刻印象，他只是叹了口气，把身体稍微倾向了他的哥哥。

“你打算用它来敲诈，是不是? ”

“是的” ，蒂姆咧嘴笑着确认道。 “但今晚你很安全，我保证。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者语;  
> 这大概就是在一场韦恩家族的聚会上，达米安因为杰森的挑衅然后喝了两杯香槟，结果错误估计了自己对酒精的抵抗程度，结果被蒂姆发现了的故事。


	6. Hiraeth/乡愁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiraeth (n) Homesickness, or an intense longing for a home you can't return to, or that never was.注释1  
> 思乡病，乡愁，或是一种强烈的对家园的渴望，然而那个家是你不能回去，或者是永远回不去的。  
> 或者是杰森对布鲁斯作为的父亲能力非常生气，最后主动把睡着的达米安抱会到床上的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者语  
> 感觉这个简介和内容有点不符。？？大概是半刀不甜的粮，至于至不至郁，请自由心证。但是文里的杰森一如既往的别扭，毕竟不别扭就不是他了嘛（笑

这是属于私人的时刻，如此私密，以至于布鲁斯甚至不愿意和他怀里抱着的熟睡的孩子分享这个时刻，然并非如此。 因为达米安不会知道这些的。 他不知道那些亲吻和爱抚，那些温柔的爱抚，和他父亲小心翼翼地把他抱在胸前的方式，他眼睛里流露的保护欲，还有父亲看着他睡觉时挂在嘴唇上的微小笑容。

这是属于私人的时刻，绝对不是杰森应该看到的东西，但是在错误的时间出现在错误的地点是却像是杰森生活的一部分，所以他就站在这里，在一个他不再属于的房子的黑暗走廊里，看着他生前所失去的父亲正怀抱着他的一个兄弟，一个他甚至不能真正称他为自己兄弟的孩子。

这很伤人。

这很让人受伤，即使这对杰森来说并不公平，但因为达米安值得这个，值得拥有这样一个父亲去拥抱着他，爱护他，是的，如果父亲在达米安醒着的时候做这些事情，对他们两个都有好处，而杰森认为他们会成功的。 虽然达成这个经历了四个被搞砸了的儿子而其中两个还死去过，但是他们会做到的。 仅仅因为对他来说已经太晚了(对迪克，对蒂姆) ，这并不意味着达米安不应该拥有他。

事实上，杰森完全支持给这个臭小子所有的一切: 一个关心他的父亲，一个值得他崇敬的哥哥，一个为了把他带回家而准备好被毁灭的失调家庭。 因为杰森可能并不擅长这种家庭事务，一点也不擅长，但是他也想看着达米安长大，可能也就只比家里其他人的混乱少那么一点点——尽管这可能要求太多了，给予这个孩子一个家庭，包括他自己。

所以，是的，他并没有因为这件事对达米恩有一点怨恨，但是这仍然让他很受伤。

心在隐隐作痛，即使不应该这样，因为布鲁斯现在对他来说几乎什么都不是。 他把他当作父亲的日子一去不复返，即便是那种强烈的愤怒，甚至是被背叛的感觉也都一同消逝。 杰森不知道他们现在还剩下什么，但不管是什么，都不足以让他胃里的东西仿佛变成石头一般沉重。 这都应该不足以让他有这种感觉。

只是---布鲁斯抱他的方式。 就像一件神圣的东西。 像是就算整个世界可能会崩溃，但这对他来说无关紧要，因为所有重要的东西都已经在他的怀抱里并且安然无恙。 还有是布鲁斯看着他的眼神，就像看着一个奇迹——这就是奇迹，从他们接回达米安后，已经过了好几个月，但这仍然感觉像是一个该死的奇迹——一切都好，这很好，这就一直都该是这样的，这就是关键。 因为他从来不知道蝙蝠侠——那个蝙蝠侠——可以做出这样的举动。 因为如果布鲁斯曾经像那样看过迪克，那就应该是早在杰森成为他们生活的一部分之前发生过的，如果他曾经那样抱过蒂姆，那也是在杰森离开他们的生活之后发生的。 至于杰森本人，他甚至没有打算去细想这些可能会越搞越糟的事。

直到为时已晚，他才注意到布鲁斯抬起了头，即便如此，出于某种原因，杰森也没有镇定自若地把目光移开。 他自己的视线对上了布鲁斯的，他不知道他俩之间谁更惊讶于被这样看到，在他们的警惕如此降低的时刻，而他们所受的伤却如此明显地暴露出来。 所以杰森后退了一步，准备消失在黑暗中，给他不是他父亲的男人，一个沉默和非常慷慨的「如果你不提，我就不会说任何关于这一切」的示意，但布鲁斯做了预期之外的事，一个微笑。是一个，面向他的，真实的笑容，一个带着宠溺的笑。

我的天啊。

“嗨。”

幸好杰森还是被惊吓到才没回答，因为他现在恐慌的思维唯一会说的话就是「操//你的，布鲁斯。」 毕竟老习惯比他自己更难被改正，诸如此类的。

“一切都还好吧? ” 过了一会儿，布鲁斯问道，这可能是他问杰森在庄园里干什么的一种礼貌的方式。

“嗯” ，杰森肯定地咕哝，这绝对不是一个好的答案，甚至在布鲁斯有机会实际挑起他的眉毛之前他就知道，但他还是做了，无论如何，因为，好吧，他是布鲁斯。

“我正在和蒂姆处理一个案件” ，他说，他知道这对布鲁斯来说仍然不是一个好的答案，但他一点也不在乎，因为，嗯，他是杰森。

“我还以为你在巡逻” ，他补充道。

“我之前是这么想的。”布鲁斯叹了口气，然后又垂下双眼，杰森跟随着他的目光。

达米安的胸膛随着他的呼吸同步上下起伏——缓慢而有规律的，嗯，他就在那里——布鲁斯的手在上面流连，轻轻地摩擦着达米安制服的织物，和他心脏上方大大的“R”。

布鲁斯不必说这很艰难。 这很令人受伤。 甚至有些晚上他也会感到疲倦。 但是他也并不必·看起来来这么老。 或者这般的伤心欲绝。 最重要的是，杰森不需要在这亲眼目睹这个，甚至，不应该去理解它。 私人时间，好吗？ 布鲁斯过去更善于去隐藏它们，而杰森发现自己在思考，年岁增长会对人们做出的可怕事情。

“好吧，你还是可以去的。 我敢肯定罪犯不会介意你迟到的” ，他最终还是说了出来，因为老实说，布鲁斯，谁管他呢。 然后，在事情变得更加尴尬之前，他走进房间，伸手去抱达米安。 “我带他回房间睡觉。”

布鲁斯抬头看着他，他很惊讶，是的，但是他的脸上有些别的东西，很可能是另一个微笑。 哦。 我的天哪。

杰森咬牙切齿，而这几秒钟的时间让他看起来像个彻头彻尾的白痴，他伸着两只胳膊站在不属于他自己的房子的客厅中央，看着不属于他自己的父亲，抱着不属于他自己的兄弟，思考着自己究竟在做什么。 然后布鲁斯从沙发上站起来，一言不发地把熟睡的罗宾递到他张开的双臂里。

这个孩子很温暖，感觉几乎没有重量，当他感觉到达米安的头懒洋洋地靠在他的肩膀上，并且用他的小手抓住他的衬衫领子时，杰森拒绝低头去看他。 也拒绝抬头看布鲁斯，当他靠近他，如此的靠近，靠近自己和那孩子的时候，布鲁斯弯下腰亲吻达米安的额头。 杰森拒绝呼入那熟悉的蝙蝠侠服装和布鲁斯的古龙香水混合的气味。 拒绝承认放在他的肩膀上的手，和不属于他的父亲，现在看着他们两个的方式。 就好像他们是奇迹一样。

但是杰森不会接受这其中的任何一样。 这是属于迪克的位置，他的角色，他的家庭。 不是杰森的。 他只是再一次在错误的时间出现在错误的地点。

对于他们来说都很幸运，是因为布鲁斯决定不再继续下去。

“谢谢你，杰伊” ，这是他走出房间前说的全部。

“嗯” ，杰森回答的太晚了，那个人没能听到。 然后他闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口气，无意中抱紧了达米安，而显然达米安并不太喜欢这个姿势。

男孩在他的怀里稍稍动了一下，杰森终于低头看着他。 杰森意识到，这小子睡着的时候很可爱。 可如果他醒来发现自己被抱在杰森怀里，并且还会在杰森身上某个地方插上一把刀。 他们的关系可能比第一次见面后有所改善，但可能并没有那么多。

但他仍然允许自己占据布鲁斯在沙发上的位置，把那孩子抱得离他更近一些。 就几分钟，他向自己保证，因为这就是他所需要的全部。 只需要几分钟的时间，让自己恢复平静的呼吸，让自己头脑清醒过来，忘记那些没有说出口的话，那些可能永远也说不出口的话。 花几分钟来理解这一切。 没有人会知道，布鲁斯和达米安都不会知道。 因为老实说，杰森更擅长于这种私人的时刻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：Hiraeth源自威尔士语，是一个无法直译的威尔士文化概念，被牛津词典定义为"对不可归，或从不存在的家园的乡愁"(资料源于Wiki）。
> 
> 原作语  
> 小剧场：然后可能达米安醒过来了，在经历了一番卧槽后，刺伤杰森。之后又追着去刺布鲁斯，因为“你怎么敢把我丢下”。   
> 我发誓，这就是家庭。


	7. Idyll/恬静时刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idyll (n) an extremely happy, peaceful, or picturesque period or situation, typically an idealized or unsustainable one.  
> 极其快乐、平静或风景如画的时期或处境，通常是理想化的或不可持续的。  
> 或者，是布鲁斯得到了一个恬静i夜晚的故事。

凌晨四点，被柔和灯光所照亮的厨房里，阿尔弗雷德一如既往地站的笔挺，袖子卷到肘部，背对着自己; 房间里弥漫着柠檬和刚泡好的茶叶的香味，唯一能听到的声音是水槽里的流水声和陶瓷盘子和海绵摩擦时偶尔冒出的声响。

这是一个陈旧而又熟悉的场景，直接取材于他的童年，许多年来从未改变。 布鲁斯罕见而珍贵的恬静时光之一。  
他会在阿尔弗雷德洗完盘子之前喝完茶——布鲁斯多次提出要买一台洗碗机，却总是被拒绝，原因是那种该死的机器会毁掉精美的瓷器。 而他随后提出购买更便宜的餐具，却总是遭到怒视作为回应。 所以布鲁斯开始相信阿尔弗雷德只是喜欢洗碗——然后他们会互道晚安，布鲁斯就会上床睡觉，这往往让他更容易入睡，创伤和淤青也不会太疼，而他的思绪里也不会有挥之不去阴霾。

今晚将是一个宁静的夜晚。  
-  
他母亲的摇椅发出的轻微的噼啪声吸引着他走进父母的卧室。 那声音也来自遥远的过去，来自永远珍藏在他记忆中的那些宁静的夜晚。

以前有过这样的夜晚，那声音只不过是他的想象和怀念之情所虚构的假象，即使布鲁斯意识到了这一点，他还是会怀着不可能的希望打开门，希望并期待那永远不会发生的奇迹。 永远不可能发生的奇迹。

不过今晚不行。 今晚他小心翼翼地打开了门，丝毫不显犹豫，因为他已经知道将要发现什么。 还有谁会被发现。

灯光从走廊射进房间，向他展示了一个半掩在厚毯子下的孩子的睡姿。 摇椅在他身下轻轻摇动，而狗狗在他脚下，轻轻地打着鼾声，填满了摇椅吱吱声之间寂静的空隙。

曾几何时，布鲁斯就是那个男孩，在比他大得多的摇椅上睡着了，等待他从别处，处理完事物的父母在夜晚回来。 他想知道，经过一个漫长而疲惫的夜晚之后，他的父亲有多少次打开了那扇门后，像现在布鲁斯一样微笑着，低头看着自己的儿子。 他不知道他母亲有多少次，会像布鲁斯现在对达米安那样，用一只手温柔的梳理他的头发。

他的胸口感到疼痛，但并非坏的的那种。

这需要他一些机动，布鲁斯用的胳膊抱起他的时候，达米安并没有醒来。 泰特斯醒了，但那狗只是打了哈欠，然后跟在他们后面，而布鲁斯走向房间中央的大床。

他不记得上次睡在这里是什么时候了，睡在他父母的床上。 在他把达米安放在阿尔弗雷德每天都换的干净床单上，他意识到，最后一次可能是在父母死后的第二天晚上。 独自一人睡在这里，感觉从来都不对。 都将会是太悲伤，太痛苦的回忆。 像是在哀悼。 但达米安现在在他的怀里，既温暖又有重量，真实而富有生命力。 和达米安一起，就象是一种传承， 传统， 家庭的感觉。

他吻了吻儿子的额头，达米安更靠近了他一点。 他的呼吸变了，现在肯定醒了，但他什么也没说。 今晚他没有抗议他父亲对他的爱。 也没有发出质疑。

布鲁斯闭上了眼睛。

是的，这将是一个恬静的夜晚。


	8. Interlude/插曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude (n) A temporary amusement or diversion that contrasts with what goes before or after.  
> 短暂的娱乐或是与之前或之后发生的事情形成对比的转向消遣。  
> 或者是蒂姆和达米安成为了一周的同事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者语：灵感来自于 tumblr 上的推广图包，“ Here，i’ll zip you up. ”
> 
> 译者语：我胡汉三回来了，大概，我快开学了

这就是那样一如既往的一周，你知道的。

这开始于三个WE的会计师变成了盗贼。 说实话，这比起惊讶更让人恼火，因为快到圣诞节了，但是还剩很多年终财务报表没做。 而且，还是以诚实的名义，蒂姆已经经历了足够多的事情来理解，为什么有人会认为转向成为犯罪者会是一个更好的人生选择。 到了星期四，人力资源部的头儿开始建设她自己的犯罪帝国，而当他们安排了一次关于这个问题的会议时，部门里的每个人都声称他们知道她最终会做出这样的事情，比如因为她的办公桌上摆满了小丑的照片，蒂姆不得不极力避免提出指控，也许，也许，在他们的头开始抢银行之前，这个问题就应该被提出来。

今天是——谢天谢地——星期五，早上技术部门有人决定，今天是把他们的专业知识带到双面人的业务上的好日子。 蒂姆甚至没有问细节，只是大步走进自己的办公室，随手关上门，让警察来处理。 再过几个小时，他就会回家，换上红罗宾的服装，然后去帮助他们。 “在雇用这些人之前，你难道不检查他们的背景吗? ” 达米安问道，他坐在提姆的办公桌，周围堆满了比他高的书。 他看起来就像一个来自地狱的婴儿会计师，穿着西装，紧皱的眉眼，够不到地的双脚，盗占了蒂姆的所有财产，但是桌子、电脑和钢笔对于蒂姆获得帮助来说只是小小的代价，尽管蒂姆不愿意承认这一点。

在他决定放下自尊和求生本能，招募达米安来帮他处理这个烂摊子之前，他并不是没有求助过任何人，但布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德、卡斯都在香港，迪克向他道歉地笑了笑，说了一些类似"little bird，对不起，我对数字不是很在行“，之类的话——好吧，蒂姆知道这不是事实，但也足够真实，让他不去勉强迪克帮忙。 杰森可以帮忙——蒂姆知道他可以，因为尽管那个混蛋喜欢装傻，他们都知道他真的不是——但当被求助到时，他只是当面笑话了他。 芭芭拉没有，因为她已经被自己的工作压垮了，而斯蒂芬妮公然朝他扔了一块她的华夫。

所以，是的，他13岁的前刺客弟弟基本上是他们中最有资格、最有经验的，也是唯一一个真正同意帮忙的人——虽然不是没有进行一点说服和勒索，但是，是的，那时蒂姆在处于绝望的边缘。

“你知道我们有审查过的，”他心不在焉地回答，交叉着腿坐在地板上，笔记本电脑放在他自己的腿上，试图从一堆书里，伸手去拿一本书。 “事实上，我们有这个城市最严格的员工筛选程序。”

“但这显然成效低下，”达米安反驳道。 好吧，他说的没错。 话说回来，这就是高谭市，在高谭市，有时候完全正常的人会突然变成罪犯。 这是事实。

“那么，你有什么建议？ 战斗审判? ”他猛地回驳到， 并不是有意而为。 只是他累了。 他不得不加双份的班，在WE为逃亡的工作人员掩饰行踪，而作为红罗宾，他不得不掩饰蝙蝠侠的缺席，这意味着他的睡眠时间变得更少，实际上，他已经开始受到影响了，而且由于他的睡眠时间表从来没有不低于灾难性，这就确实说明了些事。

达米安鄙视地看了他一眼，但并没有像平常那样开始挑起都在，蒂姆感到一阵内疚，意识到达米安和罗宾都和他一样在花费时间在工作上，如果蒂姆自己都已经被这种情况压垮了，他甚至无法想象这个乳臭未干的小子怎么还能继续（still standing）(或者至少还能坐得笔直)。

他今天第一次仔细地向达米安的方向看了一眼，是的，并不太好。 下巴承靠在手上，嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起，这孩子的眼睛下面有青色的眼袋，尽管眉头紧锁，蒂姆还是能看到他阅读的时候眼睑时不时的垂下。 而在眼睑下面，他的眼睛又红又肿，这主要是达米安自己的错，因为当蒂姆给他一副自己的阅读镜时，不仅被那个恶魔小子拒绝了，而且他还描述得很清楚，如果蒂姆胆敢再次暗示对他完美视力的怀疑，他会怎么处理它们。 然而，那突如其来的内疚变成了刺伤的疼痛，蒂姆清了清嗓子。

“我去买点咖啡，你要点什么吗? ”他提议道。

“ Tt。”

“那就喝茶吧，”蒂姆决定，他站起身来，同时把笔记本电脑摔在了地上。

“妈的。”

达米安，从来不会因为太疲倦而不去嘲笑他的兄弟姐妹，尤其是不会错过有合理原因去嘲笑时，哼笑了他。

“闭嘴! ” 蒂姆喊道，跪下来拿起电脑，然后他看了一眼屏幕上破裂的地方，又看了看弹出来的通知，然后又骂了起来。 “该死，该死，该死! ”

这一次，达米安只是气鼓鼓的。

“你家里有一打笔记本电脑” ，这个小家伙提醒他。 “别像个小孩子似的抱怨了，回去工作吧。”

“不是电脑的问题，是新闻发布会的问题，”蒂姆沮丧地叹了口气。 “就是我们现在应该参加的那个。 天啊，你为什么不提醒我？ 为什么没人提醒我? ”

“我看起来像你的秘书吗，德雷克? ” 达米安回道，听起来真的像是被冒犯了，但是蒂姆可以看到他眼睛里面闪烁的罪恶感。 他也忘了。 很好。 一旦布鲁斯回来要求报告，这个小恶魔就不能用这个理由来对付他了。 “至于那些你称之为工作人员的，最后幸存下来的僚属，在那个技术狂烧毁了一半的电脑以示对双面人的敬意之后，他们就都说以生病的理由请假了。”

“对。 好吧。 很好，蒂姆叹了口气。 他看了看手表，看了看坏掉的笔记本电脑，看了看达米安，又看回了手表。

“我们还来得及，像是在赶时髦迟到而不是无礼的遗忘，”他决定到。并迅速地三两下，抓起他的外套、达米安的夹克和那个乳臭未干的小子的手，向门口走去。 “我们走吧。”

达米安跌跌撞撞地跟在他身后，被他的突然举动吓了一跳，他们几乎到了电梯口，他才恢复了镇静，开始咒骂他。

“是，是” ，蒂姆回答，完全没有被影响，然后走进电梯。 “穿上你的外套吧，外面冷死了，我现在最不需要的就是你生病了。”

他一边听着一连串富有想象力的辱骂(尽管这以达米安的标准来说算短的），一边试图整理那些本应是他今天演讲内容的便利贴(这可不是一件容易的事，因为它们粘在他的手指和夹克上，还有他身边的一切东西上，包括脾气暴躁的恶魔之子)。

他从裤子后面的口袋里掏出最后一张，从达米安的肩膀上拿下一张。一旦他们的电梯下到底层，他相当自信能把所有便利贴都收集齐(如果不是这样，那么，他还非常擅长临场发挥)。

当他走出电梯时，他注意到的第一件事就是，除了在场的警察、记者、接待员和现在没有办公室的 IT 人员外，中庭已经挤满了人。 而他注意到的第二件事是达米安已经不在他身后了。

“达米安? ”

他环顾四周，发现达米安还在电梯里，懒洋洋地靠在墙上，一只手试图支撑自己，另一只手揉着眼睛。 蒂姆迅速返回进电梯，当达米安抬起头，狠狠地瞪了他一眼的时候，他早已经把手伸了出去。

“我没事” ，他咆哮着，立刻挺直了身子。 “我们走吧。”

小鬼僵硬地从他身边走过，蒂姆犹豫了一下，在愤怒和宽容理解之间挣扎。 当哥哥不是一件容易的事，但当达米安的哥哥则完全是另外一回事。 这意味着他在这件事上需要聪明点。

走在他身旁，蒂姆让那孩子走到门口，然后把手放在达米安的肩膀上停住了他。

“穿上你的外套” ，他重复，达米恩转过身来，可能是要再次对他发起攻击，但是蒂姆把头偏向了在玻璃门后面等着的记者的方向，隔着玻璃距离他们只有几英尺远。

达米安盯着他们，又盯着蒂姆，有那么几秒钟，他似乎还是想揍蒂姆一顿，然后他咆哮着屈服了，蒂姆觉得自己皱着眉头，看着那孩子疲惫倦怠的用手指系着外套上的纽扣。

叹了一口气，祈祷达米安会因为疲惫，而以至于来不及迅速作出反应。他知道自己的姿势会引起达米安的愤怒，但他还是跪坐在了他弟弟的的面前。

“来，我帮你拉上拉链” ，他大声说道，让所有的旁观者都能听到(同时也提醒达米安有旁观者)。

又让他吃了一惊——在不到十分钟的时间里，蒂姆第二次肯定要在他的日历上标记上这一天——达米安只眨了眨眼睛，低头看着他。

“你知道我的外套没有拉链吧? ”

蒂姆轻蔑一笑，迅速地扣上他的扣子，然后一边假装整理达米安夹克的领子，一边抓住它，把那孩子拉得离他更近。

“闭嘴，小撒旦，听着” ，他反驳道，降低了他的声音，像是在谈论阴谋论的调子。 “我被媒体的狗屁事情缠住了，但我需要你回到我的办公室，看看今天早上的监控录像。 看看那个神经的技术人员是否暗示了他要去哪里见双面人。 我忘了做这个，但我不想让警察在我们看视频之前没收它们。”

“所以你忘记做作业了，我得帮你做? ” 达米安问道，扬起眉毛，然后又张嘴想说些什么。在蒂姆想象中会是漫长、傲慢和鄙夷的咆哮，但是既然他自己试图在这里表现得友好，又不想有理由后悔，他马上打断了达米安。

“你说过你会帮忙的” ，他提醒到。 “我还保存着上次你和乔偷溜出去的那段录像。 布鲁斯看到是不会高兴的。”

达米安闭上了嘴巴，眯起眼睛，再死一次给了蒂姆一记眼刀。但说实话，他只是看起来很困，因为紧皱着的眉头，浮肿的眼睛，还有凌乱的头发。有那么一瞬间的失神，蒂姆真的，真的很想拥抱他。

“请你帮忙” ，他反而补充道，而这种说法就奏效了。

“你欠我一次，德雷克” ，达米安回答。 “我会收回的。”

蒂姆郑重地点了点头，又站了起来。

“我最多一小时后就会上去帮你，好吗? ” 他补充道，只是为了稳住他的虚张声势。

正如所料，达米安的回答依旧不够礼貌。

-

新闻发布会在两个小时后结束，当蒂姆终于回到办公室时，他发现达米安正在他预想的地方: 趴在他的桌子上睡着了，而电脑屏幕上的监控录像还在播放。

他考虑了一会儿，是把他从办公桌挪到沙发上——并不是因为他关心这个恶魔之子的睡眠，而是因为他的办公椅真的很舒服，而且他在地板上坐了差不多一个星期后真的很想把它重新拿回来，这坐在地上的原因要”感谢“恶魔崽子——但是最后他觉得这不值得。 达米安需要睡眠，而蒂姆需要片刻的宁静。

于是他走向桌子，把自己的外套搭在达米安的肩上。 他注意到一张幸存下来的粉色便条贴在夹克外套后面，于是他拿起来，在上面画了一个笑脸，犹豫了片刻之后，轻轻地把它贴在达米安的前额上，直到它黏在那里。 然后，因为那孩子依旧完全没有反应，蒂姆也很累，近来没有睡过一晚好觉。但是不管怎样，他都笑了，并且还顺手摸了摸他弟弟的头发。


	9. Juxtaposition/并置 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juxtaposition (n) the state of being close together or side by side.  
> 并列，并置: 紧挨在一起或并排的状态。  
> 或者是 杰森 提醒 蒂姆 说 达米安有时候面对玩笑太过认真了。  
> +或是蒂姆提醒杰森他只能怪他自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊啊啊，对不起这么久才更新。我觉得自己要炸，今年毕业正在准备实验和写论文，实在是忙得不可开交。头秃。而且这两周刚好开学，好多事都在忙要疯了。文还是会更的，时间就真的随缘了，我这学期还要申请实验室的使用还要写实验计划，妈啊，理科生要哭晕在实验室了，救救孩子吧，我想要杰森的胸肌哭一哭，嘤嘤嘤。。

他已经连续两个星期计划这次行动的细节，对于他的正常标准相比更加小心谨慎，直到半个小时前，他还对自己辛勤工作的结果非常满意。 这就是为什么，如果现在有人问他怎么能把一切搞得这么糟糕，杰森真的不知道该对他们说什么(除了回复：滚蛋，就是这样)。

所以，他被困在一个角落里，他在流血，他很生气，他随时准备杀死任何以错误的方式看待他的人，更不用说像他前面的暴徒，在过去半个小时里一直试图做的那样向他开枪，当然，这就是事情变得更糟的时候。

他没注意到达米安。 也没听见他的声音。 妈的，他甚至不会知道这是达米安——因为这个孩子没有穿着他的罗宾服装，只是普通的宽松的青少年服装——如果不是因为事实上，哥谭市周围没有几个孩子愿意参与他们显然不该挺身而出的斗争。 (尽管除了达米安还有其他一些人会这么做，是的，但他们都比这个孩子高)(最重要的是，达米安其实是，你知道，杰森的兄弟)。

所以他被困在一个角落里，他在流血，他很生气，他还看到一个该死的孩子——他那该死的弟弟——在没有武器，没有凯夫拉材质保护的情况下跳进他的战斗，可能——因为在这一点上杰森非常了解他——甚至连达米安脑子里一点计划也没有都知道。

他的肾上腺素上升，本能开始起作用，杰森不假思索地站了起来。 他开始射击子弹，咒骂，不分青红皂白地咒骂任何移动的东西——老实说，这应该一直是首选的行动方针，去他妈的计划，反正它从来都不起作用。

他要杀了达米安。 但先要拯救他的小屁股（save his ass），然后再把他打得又青又紫。把他绑在床上，让他看着他烧掉这个小家伙的所有东西，衣服、刀子、电子游戏、美术用品和小心翼翼藏起来的玩具(是的，因为迪克说漏嘴了)。 把他的宠物从他身边带走，送到当地的动物园。

当他注意到一个狙击手，正试图转移他的注意力，来福枪从他身上转向达米安时，他的思绪停止了漫无目的的幻想，一个想法——不，甚至不是一个想法，而是一个不可避免的必然——甚至要将他的骨头冻结。

达米安要死了。又一次。

而且因为杰森第一次时不在那里，现在他仿佛得到了死亡秀一张前排的票。 【女士们先生们，这是你们能买到的最好的票！ 】他脑海中的一个声音开始尖叫，这个声音听起来像极了小丑。【 如果你非常非常幸运，你的至会得到一些血在你的脸上！ 这就是你离他们有多近！ 这不就是家庭的意义吗？ ahahah。】

杰森很恐慌。 他知道这一点。 但是知道这个并没有什么帮助，而且这一瞬间，他能被给予去做一些事情的时间已经不多了。

与此同时，达米安给了一个暴徒的脸一个飞踢，跳得更接近狙击手瞄准的位置和步伐甚至更清楚地出现在他的射击范围内。 杰森的蝙蝠镖用完了，而且角度也不对。 同样的情况也发生在他瞄准射击的时候，他不可能打中那个家伙，而且这可能会促使狙击手向达米安还击。 于是杰森做了他能想到的唯一一件事，他向他的兄弟扑了过去，但是他没有足够的动力，而子弹却在他还离那孩子太远的时候就射了出来。

杰森的心跳少了一拍。 达米安只是侧身，并在地上翻了个滚。 子弹甚至没有擦到他。 他可能也看到了狙击手，杰森意识到，于是他不发流畅没有丝毫延缓得移动他的脚步向枪手冲去。杰森无论如何都会杀了他。 先是那个恶棍，然后是达米安。

连续两次躲过了向他开枪的子弹，然后给了那家伙的脸的脸一轮轮重拳。 他可能会活下来，但是他需要很多重建手术才能重新看起来像个人。 在他身后，达米安一直发出痛苦的抽泣和闷哼声，所以杰森知道他还活的很好。 尽管如此，他的脉搏并没有减慢。 他仍然能够从喉咙深处尝到恐惧的余味。 他今晚肯定睡不好。 或者明天也是。 也或许是接下来的很多夜晚。

是的，达米安差点就死了。又一次。

-  
即使有了新获得的支援和达米安的帮助，他们还是花了将近一个小时清理码头，把所有仍喘气的人都绑起来，并取回装有武器的箱子，这些武器是红头罩这次胡作非为般行动的主要目的。

当一切都结束时，警察的警笛已经开始鸣响，达米安转向他，得意地笑了。 这是那天晚上杰森第一次看看清他的的脸，他注意到达米安戴着属于罗宾的多米诺面具。 他毫发无损，额头上连一道划痕或汗痕都没有。 事实上，他看起来很满意，像是准备好下一场干架。

“好吧，这真简单。 你通常都是这样度过周末的吗 Hood？ 成为笨蛋的活靶子? ” 他嘲笑道。

杰森几乎没有注意他在说的话。 他把最后一个箱子装上货车，锁好，然后迅速站起来，顺手摘下头盔。 当他最终转过头来看他的兄弟时，迅速地，甚至没有任何警告和预兆，他抓住达米安的手腕，把他拉向自己。 他撕掉达米安脸上的多米诺面具，在达米安还没来得及弄明白发生在他身上的事情之前就把它扔到一边去了。

“你他妈的在想什么? ” 他对着达米安咆哮到---- 不久前打斗时的肾上腺素还在不停地奔涌在他的血管中，这使他的声音显得低沉而又充满愤怒和痛苦---- 达米安被他的反应吓了一跳，而实际上他试图后退一步，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。 “你他妈的连制服都不穿的就出现在这里？ 你他妈的想自杀吗? ”

“放开我! ” 当惊吓渐渐消退时，达米安大声反驳道。 他徒劳地挣扎着试图反抗杰森，出于某种原因，这只会激起杰森的愤怒。 他抓住小孩想要打他的那只挥舞的拳头，紧紧抓住它，固定住达米安晃动他的手臂，仿佛它只不过是一个任人摆布的布娃娃，直到他真的听到达米安咬牙切齿的咔嗒声。

“我说。 他妈的，你在想什么? ”他再次问道，声音像雷鸣，恐惧和愤怒使他对其他麻木。

“我救了你这个可怜虫，你这个头脑简单的恶棍! ” 达米安尖叫道。

“你又差点害死自己了，你这个小混蛋! ”杰森厉声回应道。

达米安最好的诠释了什么叫做凶猛的咆哮，并试图用头槌击打他的肚子。 尽管杰森及时的作出反应，但却还是给他的髋骨留下了一片个巨大的淤青。 杰森几乎可以感觉到疼痛仿佛已经在他的皮肤上开花般扩散开。 他一瞬间的失去了平衡，达米安一如既往的冷酷无情，抓住机会咬了他的手。 杰森咆哮着，挡住了对他膝盖的一记踢击，他终于受够了，杰森站起并挺直了身体。

达米安也许是一个富有能力的刺客宝宝，也许他有着相当于20年或更多的艰苦训练，但他也是一个小个子的11岁的小孩，与杰森相比，杰森像是一座山的大小。 所以，当杰森抓住他的衬衫领子，把他举起来并摔向最近的墙上时，达米安除了痛苦喊哼声，看起来完全震惊了一小会儿时间，就像其他普通的孩子一样。

然后，这是达米安，所以这个震惊片刻就过去了，他迅速恢复了战斗姿态，猛地抓住他的手，把他所有的十个指甲都挖进杰森的手腕皮肤，同时也准备好了下一个踢击，而这将对杰森的肋骨造成不利的伤害--如果达米安真的做到了，当然。 但他没有成功。

他没有成功，再一次，即使达米安会感到生气，但杰森更加的恼火。 愤怒。 在那个白热化的时刻，他最想做的就是停止自己的防御动作，去反击那个孩子。杰森想揍他，直到达米安哭着为整件事道歉。 这....或许并不公平，因为考虑到这大部分的混乱都是杰森的错。

他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，数到五，再睁开眼睛。

“达米安” ，他更冷静地喊道。

达米恩不停地蠕动，仍然试图踢他。杰森又数到五。

“达米安，那是一场愚蠢至极的表演，你足够聪明去明白这一点” ，一半赞扬，一半冒犯。 这是迪克关于如何对待这个孩子的建议(除了迪克可能说的是训责而不是冒犯。 但是管他的呢)。

不管怎么说，它起作用了——当然起作用了——那小子抬头看着他。 杰森没有松开他的衬衫，而是转移了他的施力点，这样杰森就不会把所有的力量都集中在小孩的胸口上，达米安就可以正常呼吸了。 他们看了对方很长时间，时间长到令人感到不舒服，然后达米安终于屈服了。

“你那时需要帮助” ，他谴责杰森，杰森还不够虚伪到去否认这一点。

“我可以让罗宾帮忙，也许，但是，不应该是达米恩 · 韦恩。”

“tt，我戴着面具，他们谁也认不出来——”

“这不是重点，小鬼。”

达米恩撅着嘴，低头看着自己悬空的双脚。 他看起来... 泄气了。 好像他真的因为 杰森 生他的气而受伤了。

“放我下来” ，他命令道，轻轻地踢了他的肚子。

杰森看了他一会儿，然后照做了。 达米安站直并整理了一下衣服，尽可能显得威严些——总的来说，还是比之前好很多了。 杰森给他一些空间，让达米安拿回他的绿色多诺面具并把它装回口袋里。

“现在，你想告诉我你穿着便服在哥谭市里干什么吗？ 别用自作聪明的回答，两年前你就已经超越了我的忍耐极限。”

达米安没有看他。 他仍然撅着嘴，并用运动鞋的尖端猛烈地摩搓着地面，如果杰森不知够了解他的话，他会以为这孩子在紧张。

“我在散步” ，他不情愿地回答。

杰森的嘴角抽搐，他不得不提醒自己，打这小鬼是一件不正确的事，即使你是红头罩，而这个孩子是达米安。

” ... 你在散步。 大半夜的。 在高谭市的码头上。”

达米怒视着他。

“又不是我可以回家” ，他气急败坏地说。

哦，哦。

杰森用手捂住脸。 他从来没有想过这些。 去他妈的布鲁斯。 去他妈的迪克。

“请别告诉我，自从布鲁斯发生那件事之后，你就开始在高谭市的大街上闲逛了。”

达米安看着他，好像他是个疯子。

“当然不是，托德。你觉得我看起来像街头老鼠吗? ”

杰森明智地决定不回答这个问题。

“好吧，听着，如果你需要一个住的地方——” ，他不确定接下来要说什么，因为他今晚的计划不包括收养无家可归的弟弟。 不过话又说回来，很明显已经发生很多事情，都是他当晚最初的计划根本没有包括在内的。

“我有地方住” ，达米打断了他。 “无所谓了。反正他无论如何都会把我送回去的。”

杰森眨了眨眼，对此感到惊讶。

“谁会把你送到哪里去? ”

“德雷克”

“什么? ”

“他要把我送回祖父那里去。 他现在是我的法定监护人，所以他有权这样做，因为父亲阻止不了他。”

杰森再次眨了眨眼睛，但达米安的唯一反应是将手臂交叉放在他的胸前，并局促不安地盯着他的鞋子，好像他对自己已经向杰森吐露了这么多的信息感到窘迫。 也就是说达米安真的相信他自己刚才说的话。

“告诉我你是在开玩笑” ，杰森说道，但是他已经知道达米安不是在开玩笑。 这一切都体现在他的肢体上，他愤怒地咬着下嘴唇，避开杰森的视线。 突然间 杰森怀疑 猜想达米安 今晚是故意找上他的，帮他对付一群暴徒，是他... 达米安式的方式去要求 杰森 帮他解决 蒂姆那个疯狂的遣返理论。

“哦，看在上帝的份上——”他叹了口气，跪坐在孩子面前。 “好了，小机灵鬼，从头讲给我听，好吗? ”

-  
现在是凌晨3点，蒂姆 · 德雷克上半身穿着他最好的西装而下半身是他的睡裤，他甚至不感到羞耻。 因为他不介意半夜开会来接待来自世界另一端的客户，他也不会虚伪到为失去睡眠时间而哀悼，但是这是漫长的一周，他累了。 当前门砰的一声打开，杰森 · 托德冲进客厅，他拉着丝毫不情愿的达米安 · 韦恩的手时，蒂姆几乎没有什么反应。

“至于第二期的业绩——”蒂姆说，然后他从笔记本电脑中抬起头来，盯着门里站着的两个人。 杰森穿着他的制服，达米安没有，但是他们看起来都很疲惫和生气，就像巡逻出了差错。 他看向杰森的脸，然后看向达米安的脸，又看向杰森握着达米安的手的样子。 他合上了面前的账本，然后对着电脑屏幕礼貌地微笑。

”它们还没有准备好，但一有结果我就通知你。 谢谢” ，他说完，关上了笔记本电脑。 有点粗鲁，但正如前面所说，蒂姆累了。 他的实现转回他的兄弟们，说实话，另人惊奇，他们还没有说过一句话。

“那么... ... 发生了什么事? ” 他问道，准备迎接将会听到答案。 他不知道还会发生什么---- 整个随着迪克的离去，然后布鲁斯失忆的事件，以及现在和他住在一起的那个恶魔崽子---- 但是他很久以前就学会了，不要低估生活在同一时刻可以给他带来的麻烦。 此外，现在这是杰森和达米安牵着手。 这本身就是一个警告。

杰森狠狠地瞪了他一眼。 他站得高挺，怒气冲冲的，看起来像是要揍某人(可能是蒂姆)。 这还不是他最糟糕的情绪，因为至少他看起来不像要杀人(再一此，目标可能是蒂姆)。 也许情况没那么糟。 也许吧。

“小鬼搞砸了我的行动” ，杰森开始慢慢地叙述，握着达米安的手晃了晃。

“我没有——” ，达米安试图插嘴，但杰森没有分给他任何注意力。

“差点害死我们俩。”

达米安愤怒地抬头看着杰森，蒂姆知道他的手现在的力道一定大到已经像是可以把骨头捏碎了，尽管杰森看起来完全没有受到影响。

“你不能胜任工作不是我的问题，托德。 而且，是你——”

又一次，杰森完全忽略了他。

“我本打算就此向他发表一番我的计划，但结果发现，这整个混乱其实都是你的错，”他总结道，眼睛仍然盯着蒂姆。

达米安对此没有任何补充，这很令人惊讶，也很让人担心。

蒂姆只是叹了口气，用手指摩擦着太阳穴。 他又在两个兄弟之间来回看了看，有一会儿他发现自己无言以对。

“怎么，怎么就成我的错了? ”

杰森扬了扬眉毛，而达米安就像突然发现地板上有一个非常有趣的地方盯着看。

“显然你告诉他你要把他送回去。”

蒂姆把头歪向一边。

“我告诉过他... ... ”他慢慢地重复道。 “什么？ 回哪儿? ”

“回到拉斯那” ，杰森低声咆哮着。 如果眼神能杀人，那么现在蒂姆就会以一种非常可怕的方式死去。 但这时杰森企图用眼神杀人， 而达米安还在忙着研究他的地砖图案。

蒂姆不明白。 是的，他和达米安今天发生了争吵，最后小韦恩带着满腔的愤怒跺着脚离开了他的公寓，但这对任何人来说都不是什么新鲜事。 是的，他们两人之间来来回回地互相侮辱和威胁，但是再一次，不是什么新鲜事——如果说真的有什么的话，那就是他们的争吵变得有点重复和无聊了。 所以不，他不明白。 没有第一时间反应过来。

“我从来没有告诉过他——”他开始说，然后忽然一下反应过来，他停顿了住了，又叹了口气，几乎忍不住想要把头撞到了桌子上。 “哦，我的上帝——那只是个玩笑。 我告诉他，如果他不乖乖听话，我就把他送回他来的地方——我说的不是拉斯。 我的意思是，你知道，地狱。 但那只是个玩笑！ 就好比如，告诉你的兄弟姐妹，他们是在垃圾桶里被发现然后收养的之类的笑话。 或者是，你会把他们卖给马戏团的笑话? ”

这足以激起达米安的愤怒。 蒂姆对他是唯一有血缘的儿子这事发表了尖刻的评论，因为达米安已经听得够多了。 但是除去受到的侮辱和愤怒的叫喊，达米安还是有些不对劲。 有什么说明他还处于戒备状态，缺乏安全感，而且... 很害怕。 那种认为达米安——耶稣，达米安他——可能会害怕他的原因是... ... 蒂姆没法用词来形容它。 这并不可以说的通。

他又抬头看了看杰森，几乎是目瞪口呆。

“那只是个玩笑，杰森，”他微弱地重复道。

“还好你记得这个孩子很有幽默感，”杰森讽刺道。 好吧，他说的没错。

蒂姆回头看了看达米恩眉头紧皱的脸。 他想提醒这个乳臭未干的小鬼，当他需要一个地方住的时候，他眼睛都不眨一下就收留了达米安，尽管他们之间存在矛盾的关系，但是他不知道怎么说，才能不让人觉得达米安因为这个而欠他什么，这不是蒂姆想表达的。

“当拉斯试图夺走你的身体时，我和他打了一架” ，蒂姆提醒他，因为这是他目前唯一能想到的。

“父亲让你这么做的” ，孩子立刻冲他吼道。

“不，他——”蒂姆开口了，然后咬了咬嘴唇。 “不，无论如何我都会这么做的。”

达米安没有回答，但是他的脸上充满了强烈的怀疑，蒂姆马上知道没有什么能说服这个孩子。 也许达米安是对的，因为那时候蒂姆一直处在一个非常黑暗的地方，是的，达米安并不在他的善行列表上。 但那是过去，现在是现在，情况已经改变了。 他们可能还不是朋友，但是现在除了达米安是他的的弟弟之外，别无他物(当然也是个烦人的家伙，就如字面意义上的一样）。

然而很明显，随着布鲁斯和迪克的离去，达米安认为他再也没有家人了。 但好吧，他也不是没有自己的理由这么想。 但是。

“这太愚蠢了，”蒂姆咕哝着，闭上眼睛，双手掩面。 他想要杯咖啡。 他想睡觉。 他这辈子再也不想开玩笑了。

当他重新睁开眼睛的时候，杰森和达米安仍然站在他面前，看起来就和他一样，感觉到疲惫和愤怒。 蒂姆吸了一口气，意识到他将不得不道歉，即使他大概了解这个道歉的意义，他还是不喜欢。

杰森也不会帮他，这很明显。 即使他没有插手，他仍然站在达米安身边，他仍然没有放开那个孩子，即使他的手背上像是战场一般的布满了痕迹——是的，那些肯定是咬痕。 杰森知道如何在不说一个字的情况下陈述他的立场，在任何其他情况下，蒂姆可能会嘲笑这荒谬的一切。

他站起来，绕着桌子走了过去，跪蹲在达米安面前，距离足够近，可以碰到他，但两人之间也留有足够的空间，以保护自己免受到有可能的攻击。 当你和达米安 · 韦恩在一起的时候，变得谨慎是你学到的第一件事。

“听着，我知道现在情况很复杂。 我知道”复杂“是一个不充分的说法。”当达米安和杰森对他咂嘴时，他迅速补充道——哦，我的上帝，这已经成为家族习惯了吗？ “但它们以前就很复杂，说实话，我认为它们永远都不会变得不难处理，因为我们就是这样，就像者所有这一切，但是。 但是你现在已经足够了解这是怎么回事了。 我们承受打击，重振旗鼓，然后继续前进。 我们总是，永远，保护我们的家人。”

或者至少保护他们之间还剩下的什么，他在心里补充道。 虽然这不是他相对简短而又不那么出色的兄长生涯中最好的演讲，但是达米恩皱起的眉头稍微放松了一些，这个孩子看起来也不再那么愤怒和受伤了。

“没有人会把你送到任何地方，达米安。 如果我说了一些让你这么想的话，我很抱歉，这不是我的本意，”蒂姆补充道，无论如何，只是想把整件事情说清楚，因为达米安不是一个敏锐的人。 “如果拉斯想试图把你带回去，不管我们还是布鲁斯，我们都会再踢他的屁股。 好吗? ”

达米安只是再次砸了咂舌。

“tt，说的就像我需要你的帮助一样” ，他反驳道。 然后他似乎意识到在说这种话的时候握着兄长的手会破坏它的气势，所以他生气地拉了一下杰森，这一次他的兄长允许他放开自己的手。 不过，他还是忍不住给达米安一个挑衅的微笑并揉乱他的头发。

“好吧，得到你想要的了吧，机灵鬼” ，他补充道，这是他第一次插入他们的对话。 “而且，提宝说的不只是我们两个，你知道吧? ”

“是啊” ，蒂姆插了进来。 “斯蒂芬和卡斯会喜欢去找拉斯麻烦的，而芭芭拉总是对他怀有某种私人恩怨。 哦，阿福可能会亲自戴上面具，披上斗篷——让我告诉你，他会比布鲁斯或迪克还要可怕十倍。”

杰森大声而清亮地笑出声。 戴米恩试着掩饰笑意的时候，会用那种滑稽的方式皱起鼻子。

“佩尼沃思会是一个 值得尊敬的保护者和强大的对手” ，他承认，现在轮到蒂姆来掩饰他的微笑了。

“很高兴我们能在某些事情上达成一致。”

“Tt.”

杰森打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰，先是骨头发出恼人的噼啪声，然后是皱眉。

“好吧，呆子们。 既然危机已经解决，在我踢你们屁股之前” ，他指着达米安，然后又指着蒂姆。 “我需要食物、酒精、消毒剂和镊子。 按照这个顺序。 我忘记了我正在失血，而在所有这些甜蜜的谈论家庭和诸如此类的事情之后，我想如果我再死一次，我肯定会感到内疚。”


	10. Juxtaposition/并置 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 或者蒂姆提醒杰森，他只能责怪他自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者语：  
> 完全没有计划的第二章，因为我的大脑有时会这么做。 不过，这部不会变成长篇小说，因为老实说，这文根本就没有什么情节，只是杰森因为他的弟弟们的行为而遭受心肌梗塞。 
> 
> 译者语：  
> 这里的jay真的感觉是为弟弟们操碎了心，小D也好可爱，虽然感觉他和tim的吵架就没停过

这已经成为一种习惯，比他愿意承认要快得多，有很多不同的原因，不仅仅是因为【我无聊，今晚我没有更好的事情可做】，这通常是他打电话给蒂姆，问他们是否同意自己过来的时候提出的理由。

蒂姆总是说【可以啊，当然，杰伊，我们会等你】，甚至从来没有提过杰森自己也有钥匙这件事，所以不需要征求他的任何许可。 蒂姆让他继续过着假装自己被拒绝的生活，杰森对于这点感到开心，至少每次他打开蒂姆公寓的门，手里抱着购物袋的时候，他就是这么对自己说的。

今晚，和其他许多晚上一样，蒂姆和达米安坐在厨房餐台的对面，面前开着笔记本电脑，成堆的书架起了他们的空间，就像战场上两座敌对堡垒的墙壁，他们的脸上都露出同样皱眉的表情。 蒂姆戴着他的眼镜，全神贯注在资料上，面无表情地咬着笔头，杰森知道他已经连续工作了好几个小时。 而另一方面，达米安则坐在椅子边上，手指玩弄着耳机线，目光呆滞地盯着笔记本电脑的屏幕，杰森知道他现在肯定已经无聊透顶，只不过因为蒂姆还在工作，所以假装自己也在工作。

他暗自嘲笑他们，也嘲笑自己，因为真的，如果他已经注意到这些事情，那就意味着他花了太多的时间在这两个混蛋身上。 这是不对的。 原因有很多。 他在某个地方有一个很长的理由清单

“好了，够了，”他一边走进厨房一边说，声音足以让蒂姆从长时间工作的恍惚中清醒过来，也让即使耳机中iPod 音量大得惊人的达米安能听到他的声音。 毫无疑问，他一踏进公寓，他们就注意到了他---- 他们可能都不认为有必要以任何方式承认他的存在。 臭小鬼们。

他把袋子放在柜台上，发出砰的一声巨响，然后转过身来，看到他的两个兄弟都用同样扬起眉毛瞪着他。 如果他们彼此靠得更近点，杰森可能会无法抗拒强烈地，想把他们的头撞在一起的冲动。

“把那些书都收起来，然后过来帮我整理这些食物” ，他模仿着阿尔弗雷德做出命令时的声音。

“那么究竟是什么原因让你脑子出问题了，让你觉得，以为我们在为你服务，托德? ” 达米安问道，用他傲慢而轻蔑的目光扫了他一眼。

蒂姆笑了，但还是合上了笔记本电脑，站了起来。

“得了吧，达米安，别这么不领情” ，他轻声指责道。 “毕竟杰森是那个有能力把生食变成一顿真正的晚餐的人。”

“我从没说过我会做饭” ，杰森反驳道。 确实是这样，但也同样他不必说出来，因为每个人，包括他自己，都认为这是理所当然的，因为蒂姆不会做任何不是来自冷冻食品区的东西，另外，人何一个拥有一丝生存本能的人，都不会允许达米安玩刀和开火的。

“如果你再不动作的话，你今晚就要洗碗了” ，他警告达米安，达米安只咂舌回应。

“看来你脑子坏的比预期的更严重，因为你好像也失忆了” ，孩子毫不犹豫地回答。 “我们有一个洗碗机，不像某些没被开化过的，过度发育的恶霸” ，达米安自鸣得意地提醒他，而杰森非常清楚现在他作为年长者的职责，于是朝达米安扔了一个苹果。

达米安很容易的就就接住它，泄愤似的狠咬了一口，这时杰森想把自己的头往墙上撞，因为他意识到他要脱口而出的第一句话是，【你会没胃口吃饭的，你这个小混蛋】。 他永远不会知道自己什么时候也变成了一个或许不那么文雅和彬彬有礼的阿尔弗莱德·潘尼沃斯。 不过，他知道的是，他应该为此责怪谁。

“你这个小混蛋” ，他只是嘟囔着回答，眯起眼睛看着他，但这是一个微弱的反驳，达米安得意地朝他咧嘴一笑。

蒂姆只是摇摇头，掩饰着自己的微笑，一边走过桌子，顺便拿起达米安的书。

“好了，伙计们，我们休战吧” ，他提议道。 “我会把书放好，摆好桌子，达米安可以帮忙整理和做饭。”

杰森嘲弄一笑，并开始拿出蔬菜食品。 达米安，他赢得了与杰森争论的胜利，于是有风度地帮助杰森把食物整理起来，大嚼他的苹果并对此非常满意。 当杰森不小心用一根芹菜柄打到他的后脑勺时，达米安甚至没有反击，这意味着他心情很好。 蒂姆回来的时候看起来也很满意，开始在他们周围走动，拿出餐具。

杰森发现自己很容易就沉浸在幸福的居家生活中，而且几乎没有注意到， 他做饭，带着挑逗的微笑去帮蒂姆从最上面的架子中拿起需要的东西，教达米安如何切蔬菜，又不会让它们看起来像是杀人犯的被害者。

晚餐，电影和偶尔跳过的一次夜巡，最后它变成了一个真正的美好，家庭之夜，这可能就是为什么杰森总是忘记所有的，为什么他不应该太依恋这些的原因。  
*  
当然，平静的家庭之夜并不常见。

大多数时候，杰森打开门，会发现蒂姆和达米安大声争吵，或者互相攻击(虽然没有肢体冲突，但这是他必须给予他们的) ，或者在他们的卧室里把音乐开到最大声——谢天谢地，达米安吓坏了邻居们，这让邻居永远不会要想干涉他们的斗争，否则警察和社会服务者将成为这所房子的常客。

通常他会站在蒂姆一边，强迫这个小魔鬼退让(为了避免听起来带有偏见，因为达米安通常90% 的时间都是该负责任的一方) ，或者只是对他们两个人怒吼，直到他们都闭嘴，有时候——因为也有这样的时候，没有必要去撒谎——他有时会直接转身离开那个鬼地方。

然后有一天晚上，他来了——好吧，不，他不会把这个想象成是【回家】，因为这不是他的家，甚至离他的家一点都不近，事实上，尽管他已经连续两周每天晚上都来这里吃晚饭，一起出去巡逻，然后又回来在沙发上过夜，天哪，他昨天就应该停止这一切。

于是，有一天晚上他来到蒂姆的公寓，发现里面一团糟。 一个真正的，邪恶的，引人注目的混乱，这使他的心跳漏了一拍，因为，他们最后一次听说有关拉斯的事是什么时候？ 或者塔利亚？ 而拉斯一直对蒂姆有种诡异的偏爱，所以如果他们一起来到这里带走他们两个，然后分开他们，蒂姆和拉斯，达米安和他的母亲？ 如果是这样的话，杰森该怎么办？

“蒂姆！ 达米安! ” ，他喊道，恐慌让他的声音听起来更像是愤怒而不是担忧，他几乎准备冲出门，冲向庄园——因为，去他妈的失忆症，如果小鬼们出了问题，如果有必要的话，他会用拳头去强迫布鲁斯记起他们，杰森绝不会让布鲁斯再一次，变得对他的孩子们而言为时已晚——但是一声轻弱的呜咽吸引了他的注意，他停止了他的脚步。

声音是从蒂姆的卧室传来的，杰森跑到那里，准备好发现的会是满身血的弟弟，并确认达米安已经被带走了——但是至少蒂姆在这里，他们可以一起把达米安救回来，不管布鲁斯在不在。 这是蒂姆几个星期前说过的话。

他发现蒂姆在床上，俯身趴着，头上盖着一个枕头。 没有血迹，没有伤口，他周围的乱七八糟的东西都是通常的，蒂姆式的乱七八糟，而不是像龙卷风过境般混乱地，半毁的客厅。

“蒂姆? ” 杰森叫他，他的胃仍然像是被打上结般的紧张，但现在是因为不同的原因。

“嗯。额” ，蒂姆在枕头下回答。

杰森咆哮到。

“蒂姆，外面tm到底发生了什么事? ”

杰森的声音里一定有某些危险的情感，因为蒂姆不再生含糊大的回答他了。 相反，他把枕头从头上拿开，转过身来看着他。 他看着杰森的姿势，他苍白的脸色和紧握的拳头，然后蒂姆似乎开始在考虑房子其他地方的状态，以及从一个知道这种情况通常意味着什么的人的角度来看，这一切会是什么样子，蒂姆只是忽然... 哦。

“哦。 不，这不是....没关系的Jay。 都是达米安做的。好吧，差不多都是达米安。 “对不起” ，蒂姆喃喃道，并在此时他用胳膊肘撑着身体，满头乱发，眼睛睁得大大的，充满了担忧和内疚。

杰森想要生气，他真的很想生气。 他还想冲出这该死的公寓，再也不回来，因为说真的，他不会为这种事死而复生。 相反，他扑通的倒在蒂姆的床上，双手捂着脸，摩擦着前额，徒劳地试图阻止他知道即将出现的偏头痛。

“我还以为是拉斯呢” ，他隔着手发出低闷得声音，因为比起他现在的感受，已经没有必要让自己看起来不那么可笑。

“对不起” ，蒂姆再次道歉，走近他，把一只手放在杰森的肩膀上。

“嗯” ，杰森回答。

他们静静地坐了几分钟，杰森才重新找回力气发问。  
、  
“你能告诉我为什么达米安决定重新装修房子，让它看起来像个垃圾场吗? ”

蒂姆叹了口气，让自己倒回床上。

“我们又为夜巡的事吵架了，”他闭上眼睛回答。 “你知道他是怎样的。”

杰森当然知道。 在过去的一个月里，这是时常会发生的争吵。恶魔崽子越来越坚持想要尝试独自一人的夜巡，而蒂姆忙于泰坦，杰森忙于法外者，而不被其中任何一个带着走。 他确实有一些正确的观点，杰森无法否认，但是让一个十一岁的孩子——即使是【这个】十一岁的孩子——独自巡逻高谭市，这是他和蒂姆都没有准备好面对的事情。

“他一直说，迪克，甚至是布鲁斯都会允许他自己出去的” ，蒂姆继续说，声音略高于低语。 “然后... ... 我不知道，我就失控了。 因为我知道，你也知道，甚至达米安自己也明白他们永远不会——布鲁斯他们永远不会... ... 然后我一定是又说错话了，他就忽然发怒了。 所以我也生气了。 我想我有把他扔到房间的另一边，然后之后的冲突就明显升级了。”

“蒂姆... ... ”杰森开始说。

“我知道。 但我在努力。 我发誓我在努力。 但是有时候他真的很令人恼火——”他停顿了一下，用一只手捂住眼睛。 “我明白他想念布鲁斯和迪克，我明白。 我知道这很难，我也知道，好吗，他是达米安。 但我向上帝发誓，有时候我真想打他屁股。”

杰森发现自己对此嗤的一笑。

“嗯，这不会是不应得的，”他表示同意。 “但之后他可能会割断你的喉咙，以示报复。”

“当然，不只是可能” ，蒂姆鼻子哼出声边纠正他。

沉默重新回到他们之间，杰森盯着地板，知道蒂姆接下来会问他什么。 正如他所想，当提姆最终开口问的时候，他咬着嘴唇，看起来非常抱歉。

“你能和他谈谈吗，杰森? 有时候他会听你的，你知道。”

杰森只对此哼声回应。

“有时候他听迪克的。 也许吧。 如果他心情好的话。 如果星星都在它们正确的位置的话。”杰森略苦涩地纠正他错误的说法。 “但是，是的，为什么不呢? 我想我已经得到了应得的那份侮辱，所以我们还是继续吧。”  
*

他发现达米安躺在床上，仰面躺着，一个枕头压在他的脸上。

他想笑。

他们是如此相似，然而他们永远不会承认。 每次他试图指出来的时候，他们都像是被冒犯了，这是如此有趣，同时又如此悲伤，以至于这对他来说是如此明显，而他们却看不出来(这对布鲁斯和迪克来说也是如此明显，如果他们现在在这里。但话又说回来，如果他们现在在这里，他们所有人当初就不会陷入这种混乱之中。)

他慢慢走近床，迈着沉重声响的步伐，确保不会让小鬼受到惊吓，但语杰森猜想的相距甚远，实际上达米安是在睡觉。 达米安对他的出现没有任何反应，甚至在杰森坐到他的床边，用手指戳他的腿时都没有抗议。

“外面那真是干得漂亮啊，小鬼。 看起来你真是个小王子，竟然这么气势威风地把东西都搞砸了。”他说着，准备直接对峙。 达米安不喜欢说教或旁敲侧击，他喜欢直率和诚实的言语，杰森既尊重又赞同这一点。 “要我从现在开始叫你殿下吗? ”

“走开” ，达米安命令到，但他通常专横的语气现在听起来有点抽噎。

“你在哭吗? ”

这孩子稍微移动了一下，试图分散他的注意力，掩饰自己的流鼻涕，这就是杰森需要的全部答案。

“很好。 这可能是你今晚唯一恰当的反应” ，杰森严厉的评论到，因为，像蒂姆一样，他也明白，他怎么可能不明白。 一个死去的兄弟，一个不在身边的父亲，一个他们不敢称之为家的房子，这些都是他们所有人都能明白的。

是的，达米安仍然是一个孩子，一个从他出生那天起就受到无法令人理解的虐待的孩子，但这并不意味着他可以逃避一切。 【痛苦和孤独并不是用暴力和伤害他人的正当理由】，是的，他知道如果他敢大声直白的说出来，达米安会活剥了他的皮。因为这将会是他未来自传的座右铭，但这也是为什么，他是一个真正能说这种狗屁话，并知道他在说什么的人。 毕竟，他是第一个走上这条道路的，如果他连让自己的兄弟们避免犯同样的错误都做不到，那么他整个第二人生又有什么意义呢？

“我没有哭” ，达米安只是从枕头底下回答，这更清楚地表明，他实际上是在哭。

杰森叹了口气，用手捋了捋头发。 凌乱的房子，情绪化的青少年，哭泣的孩子: 这里是他总是忘记的臭名昭著的原因列表中的前三个要点。

他看着达米安的双手，在枕头边缘紧握成拳头，紧张得泛白的手指关节和肌肉紧张的手臂，然后杰森把头转向门那边---- 蒂姆瘦削的身影刚刚出现在那里。 杰森又叹了口气。

“这不是信任的问题，你知道的，”他慢慢地，盯着自己的手说到。 “这甚至与技能无关。 这是都是为了你好——如果你愿意的话，是布鲁斯和迪克都会希望给予你的。”

“他们不... ... ”

“我知道他们不会。 但布鲁斯最终会记住，这不可能是永久性的。 你知道的。 你也知道，一旦他重新回到你身边，他绝不会让你一个人巡逻，至少直到你能够合法开车的年龄为止。”

“不管怎样我还是已经做到了，”达米安喃喃自语，轻声地说，杰森几乎没有听清。 “开车，还有一个人巡逻。 有些时候， 在他离开联盟去外星出任务的时候。”

他笑声略带苦涩。

“当然，你做到了。 见鬼，我们都做过，在某些时候。 谁知道呢，也许有几次他真的没有发现。”

或者他发现得太晚了，但是我们不要去往那想。

“我可不指望这个，”蒂姆在门口说，声音里带着笑意。 “我总是因此被禁足，不管我觉得自己做的有多隐蔽。”

杰森哼哼着表示同意，达米安也没有不赞同，所以蒂姆继续说到。

“这不会是永久性的，达米安，”他重复着杰森的话。 “但就目前而言，我们无论如何都需要继续生活。”

沉默持续了很长时间，杰森再次戳他的腿之后达米安才回答。

“我知道” ，他嘟囔着，枕头仍然紧紧地压在他的脸上，杰森真的开始怀疑他到底怎么还能呼吸。

“想不想从枕头底下出来，说点别的? ”

“不。”

杰森捏了捏他的大腿，达米安松开一只手去拍他，让他有机会从孩子的手中抢过枕头。 他用顽皮的笑去面对了达米恩浮肿的红眼睛和愤怒的目光。

“所以，怎样? ”他又问道。

达米安把目光从他身上移开，并把目光挪向任何他兄弟们不在的地方。

“我会帮你打扫的” ，他低声说。

这根本算不上是道歉，但足够让蒂姆向他点头致意了。 不管怎样，杰森有一半想要继续说些什么，但他现在也没有心情打架，所以他压下心底卷土重来的烦躁情绪，心想说帮忙打扫卫生是他能做的，最起码的事，然后从床上站起来。

“而且一个星期都不许巡逻” ，他把双臂交叉在胸前补充道，因为如果他必须扮演年长者的角色，他最好还是表现得像样一点。 还有，他也对达米安的反应感到好奇，因为如果这个孩子决定再次开始在房间里乱搞，至少杰森会确认这整个晚上，是除了对自己耐心的一场无用训练之外，一无是处。

但是达米安并没有开始咆哮或者向他仍任何东西。 他只是皱了皱眉头，用一种充满蔑视的眼神瞪了他一眼，杰森认为，这是他最接近默认的表现了。

他看着孩子从床上爬起来，然后走出房间，在蒂姆身边停留片刻。当那孩子从他身边走过时，蒂姆轻轻地捏了捏他的肩膀。

老实说，杰森永远不会理解他的弟弟们。

从声音来看，达米安已经开始收拾打碎的家具了，这时蒂姆终于转过身来，脸上露出了略带怀疑的痛苦表情。

“你知道，你刚刚只是提醒他，与其为这件事和我们争吵，他实际上可以试着在我们背后做这件事，对吧? ”

杰森带着疲倦的微笑回答他。他指出: “是的，但这里的关键是，【不要与我们争吵】。”

“什么？ 是你觉得自己不能胜任这个挑战？ 达米安听到这个肯定会很高兴的。”蒂姆对他翻了个白眼。

“当这个愚蠢的计划走下坡路时——它一点会出问题的，记住我的话——你会发现我就在你身边，准备把所有的责任都归咎于你对什么能改善情况、什么不是的愚蠢看法。”

“是的，当然。”杰森回答。 “不客气，小兄弟。”

蒂姆看了他一眼，和达米安之前看他的眼神一模一样，然后蒂姆也走出卧室去帮蒂达米安打扫卫生，杰森只能在心里自怨自艾，因为他知道这次他是自掘坟墓。


	11. Juxtaposition/并置 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者语  
> 好吧我现在的大学因为疫情影都成网课l了，一言难尽  
> 也不知道接下来的毕业实验会怎样，头秃，写论文忙里偷闲更新一下翻译

老实说，蒂姆并不是有意的。 他只是手里拿着照相机，碰巧撞见了那个孩子，仅此而已。 如果达米安因为太忙于绘画而没有注意到他，这并不是他的错: 毕竟，这个小子应该是一个忍者宝宝。 还有一件事他不该负...达米安很上镜。 他绝不会用可爱这个词，也不会用这个词来救自己的命。

重点是，那孩子坐在树下，被他的宠物环绕着——泰特斯的大脑袋放在他的腿上，阿尔弗雷德猫蜷缩在他的脚边——他的头低垂着，视线在一本旧的素描本上，脸上的表情是全神贯注，而蒂姆根本没有思考，他就举起相机拍下了这张照片。

咔擦

达米安抬起头，看上去很懊恼，但并不感到惊讶。 所以也许他知道蒂姆在那里。 也许他只是不在乎。

“未经明确同意拍照是有罪的，德雷克” ，他眯起眼睛看着蒂姆说。 “我可以举报你，把你抓起来。”

蒂姆哼了一声，砰的坐在孩子面前的草地上。

那是多么美好的一天。 阳光温暖地照在皮肤上，微风温柔地抚摸着脸庞。 甚至那些颜色看起来似乎都很开心于自己的存在; 它们是如此强烈，以至于在他的注视下似乎都在颤动: 蓝色是如此的蓝，天空可能就是海洋，绿色是如此的绿，整个花园可能只是一片，一棵小树的巨大的新叶。

而达米安，达米安是一个红色和黑色的斑点，在所有的绿色中，就像一个小瓢虫休息在草地上，他的眼睛也是绿的，蒂姆近一段时间所看的过最绿的。 他满意的向那孩子笑了笑。

“你碰巧是个未成年人，小鬼” ，他用略带戏弄的语气提醒他。 “我是你的法定监护人之一。 这意味着，在你十八岁之前，我可以对你做任何我想做的事情。”

达米安从速写本上抬起头丢给他一记眼刀。 在午后温暖的阳光下，他的脸颊晒得通红，鼻子也变得通红。蒂姆还记得那一刻，他突然惊愕地意识到自己对弟弟的喜爱也许并非微不足道。 这不是他唯一一次有过这种感觉，但也许是第一次。

达米安毫不犹豫地回驳了他的话。

“你不是我的法定监护人。”

“我也是。”

这语句在他们之间停留了一会儿，然后达米安皱起了眉头看向他，蒂姆想，达米安像是在选择相信他的话，更多的是出于好奇而不是愤怒。

“为什么? ”他问。

蒂姆把目光转向别处，抬起头来，看着树枝在风中缓缓摇曳。 他不想破坏宁静。

“因为这个家庭一团糟，布鲁斯想确保，如果他决定再去到过去的世界里散个步，你不会被独自留下。”。 他解释道，这是一个既现实又严肃的事件，他们都知道这一点。

达米安想了一会儿，沉思并咬着铅笔柄头。

“反正我也不会被留下和你在一起” ，他耸耸肩说。 “你得踏过格雷森的身体才能得到我。”

蒂姆还记得他当时是如何嘲笑这件事的。

“是的，那到是真的，”他说。 “我们都不需要担心这个。”

*  
蒂姆盯着自己卧室的天花板，好像他希望从那里得到某种答案，那里还有几只他从来没有时间赶走的友好的蜘蛛。

那个下午曾经是一段美好的回忆，在很久以前。 现在它在夜晚被回忆起，带着不可预知的苦涩味道萦绕在他的心头，蒂姆想知道达米安是否曾经想过这件事，是否达米安记得这件事像他记得的那样清楚。

他希望不会。 他希望，至少对那孩子来说，那段记忆没被毁坏。

尽管如此，这段记忆中还是有一些美好的东西。 达米安想要那张照片，就冲到这个公寓去找。 蒂姆专门为他冲洗了这张张照片，向他展示了如何制作，并假装没有注意到达米安有多投入。 那曾经很好: 教教那孩子一些新的东西，一些他们都喜欢的又无害的东西。 达米安让蒂姆指导他去完成各种程序步骤，达米安甚至遵守了每一条指示，并且最少量地发脾气和嘲笑。 那又是美好的一天。

回忆快进着，蒂姆没有去参加达米安的11岁生日，但是他给达米安买了一个相机，让阿尔弗雷德用他能找到的最孩子气的、色彩最鲜艳的包装纸包起来，让这个小家伙在看起来不太愿意扔掉，又甚至懒得打开它时，就把它给他。 当然，他并没有期望得到什么回报，但令他惊讶的是，达米安竟然给他发了一封简短而又非常正式的谢谢。 这意味着小哥布林很喜欢这份礼物。 蒂姆对此很高兴。

那些回忆仍然使他微笑，即使现在它们给他留下了苦涩的回味。 像这样美好的时刻是难得的，美好的回忆像是小珍珠被遗失在不断的争吵、误解和相互的冷漠的沙海中。

现在的世界充满了混乱和脆弱，没有一个人真正知道该怎么做。 不是达米安，他刚刚失去了他所认识的唯二的父亲形象的人; 不是蒂姆，他发现自己要对达米安负责; 当然也不是杰森，他刚刚才让自己陷入了整场混乱中。

蒂姆叹了口气，下了床。 床头柜上的收音机时钟指向凌晨四点，但是他今晚绝对不可能再睡着了，他对此深信不疑。 最好泡点茶，继续处理明天的案子。 至少他进厨房的时候是这么计划的。

他甚至把热水壶加水并打开加热，然后那天下午的记忆又回到他思绪中像是针刺提醒他。 肯定在某个地方有个盒子，里面装满了他指导达米安冲洗的第一卷胶片的照片，据蒂姆所知，这是这个孩子一生中第一次自己拍摄过的照片。 他没有告诉达米安这个——当然他没有——但是他给自己复印了一份。 当时他甚至没有问自己为什么: 他只是想做这件事，所以他去做了。

他发现盒子藏在他书房最高的架子上，上面覆盖着一层薄薄的灰尘。 客房清扫从来都不是他的强项。

厨房里传来一阵微弱水烧开的声，使他想起自己正要泡的茶。 蒂姆拿起杯子，把一些茉莉花茶倒进热腾腾的杯子里，然后坐在沙发上。 他迅速地看了一眼达米安的房间，但是门是关着的，没有灯光从下面渗出来，另一边也没有声音。 男孩应该睡着了。

由于某种他无法解释的原因，蒂姆打开盒子时感到一阵内疚。

达米安拍的照片都在那里，蒂姆微笑着拿起它们。 通过那孩子的眼睛看他的家庭是很有趣的: 每个人看起来都高了很多，一切看起来都大了很多。 这有点似曾相识的感觉，因为蒂姆很清楚地记得自己在孩童时代的世界是怎样的。

当然，第一组照片都是留给达米安的宠物的。 这是泰特斯，睡在图书馆的地毯上或者坐在达米安的脚边，阿尔弗雷德猫蜷缩在窗台上。 蝙蝠牛在院子后面吃草，歌利亚展开翅膀，准备飞翔。 蒂姆知道达米恩想念他们。 他希望他至少可以把它们还给达米安，但是他的公寓里没有宠物的位置，而且他们自己也不能回家。

他把那些照片放在一边，下一张照片就像一拳打在他的肚子上。 这里，在他面前，是迪克。 他微笑着低下头，嘴唇上翘，眼睛里的爱意如此清晰。 蒂姆试图想象达米安编造的任何荒唐无稽的借口，来明确他想拍一张迪克的照片的目的，他想不出任何东西，但很明显，迪克已经看穿了这个孩子。

达米安是下一张照片的人物。 即使它没有出现在迪克的照片之后，蒂姆也会知道是迪克拍下的这张照片。 正是达米安脸上的表情泄露了这一点，那种并不真正恼怒，但却假装无论如何都会皱眉头的小表情，同迪克的微笑一样，也带着同样的感情。 他能在脑海中清晰地想象到那一刻， 迪克会怎样的说话:“ 你要是想给我照相的话，我也必须要给你拍一张照，而达米安会翻翻白眼，然后偷偷开心并纵容这种勒索。

接下来的四张照片让他哈哈大笑。 这是一系列达米安和斯蒂芬妮的自拍，都没有聚焦好，非常尴尬，斯蒂芬妮是这个计划的怂恿者，却因为达米安的手臂太短，甚至不能尝试。 达米安在第一张照片中怒目而视，在最后一张照片中开怀大笑，斯蒂芬妮在捕捉那一瞬间时动作很快，尽管有点不精确。 结果是一张角度非常奇怪的模糊图片，但它仍然是蒂姆的最爱之一。

有很多布鲁斯的照片。 起初，它们是从远处拍摄的，它们大部分的都是背影，或者忙于做其他事情: 伏在桌子上写信，坐在扶手椅上读书，站在厨房里和阿尔弗雷德一起喝茶。 尽管布鲁斯可能知道这个孩子在做什么，但他们都是被偷拍的瞬间。 蒂姆可以看出布鲁斯在配合他，等待达米安决定什么时刻最合适他。

当然，达米安最终决定让布鲁斯成为新爱好的一部分。 其他的照片仍然有一个正式的背景，与迪克和斯蒂芬妮的照片的自发性非常不同，但布鲁斯在几乎所有的照片中都微笑着，有一种同谋般平静的快乐，这使蒂姆的心痛。 他想念布鲁斯。 他只能想象达米安也有多么想念他，这段时间的分离是如何影响他，他的记忆，他和布鲁斯的关系。

蒂姆用冰冷的指尖抚摸着这些照片，希望自己能修好，如果不是所有的话，至少能挽回一部分。 他们不能让迪克回来，但布鲁斯还在那里，还活着，还在呼吸，过着一种他们不再包括在内的生活。如果说有什么不同的话，那就像是相信他已经死一样令人痛心。

他再次快速浏览了所有的照片，他想知道怎么可能没有人意识到这些时刻是多么重要，一旦他们离开了，他们会有多么怀念这些时刻。 所有那些不言而喻的事情和残酷的过去，所有那些错误的沟通、争吵和斗嘴，他们之间曾经作为一个家庭存在的事实就在他的手中: 那就是爱、除爱之外别无他物。

他希望达米安也能这么看。

他最后一次翻看照片，这一次他不得不注意到照片里没有他自己或者杰森的照片。 这本不应该是意料之外的，但无论如何，他还是感到一点刺痛，即使只是一点点。

蒂姆正在考虑如何处理这些照片---- 是把它们放进盒子里再藏起来，还是把所有东西都放在咖啡桌上让达米安发现---- 当他听到背后有轻微的脚步声时，这个决定就不是他能决定的了。

“嘿” ，当孩子绕过沙发来到他面前时，他说。

“要喝点茶吗? ”蒂姆举起他自己的杯子问道。

达米安摇了摇头，然后蜷缩在提姆身边，把他光着的脚蜷缩在身下。 他看起来仍然半睡半醒，这现在看来是件好事。 蒂姆对达米安将得知他的照片存在非法拷贝的消息有很好的预感，但你永远不能确认。

“我想我的还在家里的房间里，”达米安一边伸手去拿盒子，一边低声说道。 蒂姆把照片给了他，并且仔细地观察达米安把所有的照片都收集在手里。

“你不在的时候，阿尔弗雷德绝不会让任何人碰你的房间” ，他安慰他，因为达米安刚刚看到迪克的照片，于是蒂姆用一只手臂搂住男孩的肩膀，把他拉得更近。

“我们需要为它们制作一张相册，”他温和地说。 ”就像阿尔弗雷德在家里做的一样。 我们可以制作一个新的家庭相册什么的。 等一切恢复正常了再给他看，你觉得呢? ”

达米安靠在蒂姆的胸前点点头。 达米安因为刚刚还在床上所以很暖和，虽然头发乱糟糟的，但提姆能感到它的柔软。 他穿着一件杰森的旧衬衫，因为蒂姆已经连续第二个星期忘记洗衣服了，而且他闻起来像迪克的须后水，因为杰森现在就用这个。

蒂姆把达米安抱得更近一些。 他们都在尽最大努力收拾残局。 这并不容易。

“我们明天可以去公园，”他补充道，因为，为什么不呢。 “带上杰森。 为你的相册拍一些新的照片。 你怎么说? ”

达米安更靠近他了些，眼睛仍然盯着照片上迪克的脸。

“好，”他轻声回答，“我很乐意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语  
> 为什么这个有第三部分？ 我不知道。 我只是喜欢继续探索达米安被留给蒂姆和杰森这个想法，而布鲁斯失忆了，迪克假死(再看看我们现在，目前的剧情是迪克失忆，然后布鲁斯消失! ！ DC都是什么狗屎，老实说)。


	12. Moiety/一半

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moiety (n) one of two equal parts.  
> 一半(两个相等的部分之一)。  
> 或者是 迪克 第一次拥抱 达米安，达米安 第一次拥抱 迪克。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者语：对对对不起。。。失踪人口露脸，今天刚交完15000的英文论文综述，感觉自己要死了（哭哭。 我在撑个10天就放短假了，先更一下拖了很久的翻译

他第一次拥抱达米安是在布鲁斯的葬礼上。

那孩子站在他父亲的棺材前，背挺得笔直，眼睛干涩，怒视着前方，年轻的脸上表情严肃而镇定。 但是迪克低头看向达米安的手，藏在阿尔弗雷德为他订购的昂贵西装口袋里，便马上知道里面的手一紧握成拳。

于是他走向达米安，一只手轻搭在他的肩膀上。 他真的希望这个小恶魔会怒视他，然后拍掉她的手，而迪克也不会介意，因为迪克现在想要的只是向他表明，不管达米安想不想要，他始终有一个家在这里。

不出所料，达米安在他的手下僵住了。 出乎意料的是，他并没有回避。 相反，当达米安意识到是迪克，达米安靠向了他。 他的左肩完全靠在迪克身上，头倚在迪克肘弯处。

达米安是个古怪的孩子。 有问题的，是能用来表达这个观点的最善良的词汇，但是当一个人被迫面对这个被宠坏的、傲慢的、小鬼时，脑海中会浮现出更多其他的形容词，以至于人们很容易忘记他还是个孩子。 即使对迪克来说，这一点他也应该知道得更清楚。

他记得自己在同样的位置，那么多年前。 站在他父母的棺材前，有几十个人轻抚弄过他的头发，给予他同情的微笑和衷心的哀悼，而布鲁斯搭在他肩旁上的手，是一种与众不同的感觉，但也是唯一感觉真实的东西。 仔细想想，那种感受对于布鲁斯自己来说也多不一样，更早以前，有阿尔弗雷德在他身边，而托马斯和玛莎 · 韦恩的墓碑在他们面前。 一个由不情愿的孤儿和更意料以外的父亲组成的永无休止的循环，这就是他们。 对于这个看法，迪克几乎嗤之以鼻，因为这一点也不能逗他开心。 事实上，这让他觉得很伤心，也很不合时宜。

但关键是，他明白，他真的明白。 那种空虚。 达米安从来没有一个正常的家庭，甚至没有一个正常的家庭价值观，但是失去父母的痛苦，像是一种共通的语言，那痛苦超越过所有经历过的教诲和训练。 迪克认识到，这不仅仅是失去了挚爱，也是失去了前进的方向，是失去了一个能够牵着你的手，引导你度过明天以及之后所有日子的人，一个按理来说应该存在于世更久的人。

于是迪克把达米安的肩膀搂的更紧了一些，把那孩子拉得更近一些，直到迪克实际上在拥抱达米安，他对达米安没有抗议表示无限的感激——甚至有点骄傲。 因为这意味着，在达米安傲慢的言行和致命的技巧下，他然是一个愿意被扶持和引导走向更好的方向的孩子，这是迪克可以做的事情。 不是为了蝙蝠侠，也不是为了哥谭，甚至不是为了更大的利益，而是为了布鲁斯，而且只是为了他。

因为他不知道自己是否能承诺给他披风和面具——他不知道自己是否愿意做出这样的承诺——但是照顾好达米安，像布鲁斯抚养迪克那样抚养他，这一点他可以承诺。

也许，仅仅是也许，他想，感觉到达米安尖刺般的头发抵在他的胸膛，他甚至可以安然度过这次经历。

*  
达米安第一次拥抱他，是在猪面教授格案之后。

他们度过了迪克记忆中最漫长的一个夜晚，回到了家里，他们都很满足，但也都很疲惫了，达米安一只手拿着他的制服，另一只手拿着 带有R 的补丁走进厨房，让阿尔弗雷德把他们缝回到一起。 迪克几个月来第一次感觉很好。 甚至感觉胜利了。

黎明破窗而入，他们光着脚坐在沙发上，头发还湿湿的，他们洗了一个长长的、应得的澡，喝着配套的杯子里的热巧克力。 很安静，很舒适，令人熟悉，只需要十四个小时左右的睡眠就会变成一个美好的一天。

但是迪克注意到，达米安似乎心事重重。 他一直低着头，手里还拿着一小块黄黑相间的布料，这不需要世界上最伟大的侦探也能想到他思维正在游荡的方向。

“你在想什么，kiddo? ” 迪克温和地问道，他知道达米安自己完全可以处理很多不同的交谈，但是这个对话可能有点超出他的舒适区。

达米安向他点点头，但他不停地用手指捻着布料，说话的时候也没抬头看他。

“今晚早些时候，我对你的指导能力的质疑可能有些草率，”这个孩子说。 不是“我为今天的行为感到抱歉”，更不是“感谢你救了我”，但这些都是迪克从未期盼会从他口中听到的。 说实话，他也没想到会听到这些。

他克制住了从沙发上站起来，然后蹲跪在达米安面前的冲动，因为他了解到达米安认为这是一件非常屈尊俯就的事情，不管这件事背后的初衷有多好，他都会做出相应的反应。 相反，迪克只是飞快地靠近他，用胳膊搂住达米安的肩膀。

“没关系，达米安” ，他回答，一只手已经抚上那孩子的头发。 达米安不情愿地在他的触摸下放松下来，他的头靠在迪克的肩膀上，今晚(或今天，现在)这也感觉像是一场胜利。

“这根本就不好，格雷森，你知道的” ，达米安反驳他。 然后，作为一个事后的想法，他补充道。 “你没必要去追我。”

迪克对于这个回答不知道是想叹气还是想笑，但大多数时候他也不知道这两种反应中的哪一种应该展示给达米安看。 叹息可以被理解为恼怒，微笑可以被理解为嘲笑，他实在太累了，不想再争论了。 所以他向自己妥协，只在精神上叹了口气，然后当他向前弯腰在达米安的头顶上进行一个简短的亲吻时，在达米安看不到的地方微笑。

“你是我的搭档，记得吗? ” 他接着问，因为他知道达米安接受他作为导师，甚至他接受迪克的一点拥抱，并不意味着这个孩子已经把他当作家人，或者理解迪克对他俱来义务和责任。 这没关系，因为这将是迪克要教给他的另一件事，尽管可能会伴随着更多地打架和争吵。

同样，达米安只是点头应答，然后打了个哈欠。 迪克认为这是一个永远结束这整个猪面教授事件的暗示，他立刻从沙发上站起来，在这个过程中从昏昏欲睡的达米安手上拿走了罗宾制服的补丁。

“很好。 那我们睡觉吧。 我真感觉不到自己的大脑了，”他开玩笑说，希望能诱导达米安开个小玩笑，并且完全期待他能回答一些类似的玩笑，像是“可能是因为你从来就没有大脑，格雷森。”

相反，达米安只是站起来，歪着头，小心翼翼地盯着他看了一会儿。 然后他突然走向迪克，双臂环抱着他的腰，把脸埋在迪克肚子上。 这一切发生得如此之快，以至于迪克几乎没有时间来意识到他的动作，也没有时间从意想不到的状态中恢复过来，在达米安再次离开他之前去反抱向达米安。

“晚安，格雷森” ，他说话的时候没有看向迪克，然后径直走向卧室。

如果他的脸比平时红了一点，或者他看起来被这种孩子气的、自发的感情举动弄得很尴尬，那么，迪克肯定不会向任何人提起这件事。 (也许除了阿尔弗雷德，因为他会对此以慈爱地微笑，而迪克必定无法拒绝阿尔弗雷德的微笑。) (哦，可能蒂姆也是，只是为了证明达米安可以在他想要的时候成为一个好孩子，而如果达米安从来不想对蒂姆表达友好，这不是迪克的错。)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作语：  
> 我在重读《蝙蝠侠重生》，天哪。然后在（ 格雷森 # 12）还有这个美妙的画面，当迪克和达米安最终再次相遇，他们在一起的记忆之一是他们站在布鲁斯的棺材前，迪克的手臂搭在达米安的肩膀上，所以我只是。 有很多， 的感想。  
> 另一方面，我迫切需要写作，因为这些人是目前唯一能让我的内心不那么死气沉沉的原因。


	13. Quintessential/精髓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quintessential (n) most essential  
> 精髓(n)最重要的  
> 或者，布鲁斯试图成为一个好爸爸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉布鲁斯是个傻爸爸  
> 然后这个之前的一篇（11/17）已经有人翻过，在ao3： 雨后的气息 by baizangzhu

雨中的高谭市比以往更加灰暗，几乎是忧郁的。

他们在韦恩企业工作了漫长的一天，在回家的路上堵车了。 布鲁斯刚刚和他们的一个公关人员通过电话，达米安在他旁边玩手机，完全沉浸在布鲁斯从未见过的一个色彩绚烂的游戏中。 车里一片寂静，虽然说比起之前办公室里的嘈杂，现在显得点奇怪。 不过也不是会令人不舒服的。

当迪克和他一起乘车的时候，周围从来没有安静过，布鲁斯回忆道。 迪克总是喋喋不休地说这说那，把鼻子粘在车窗上。 “看那个女人，你看到那条狗了吗？” 是的，迪克从来安静不下来。

另一方面，杰森喜欢安静。 他总是随身带着一本书，布鲁斯清楚地记得他蜷缩在达米安现在正坐着的同一个地方，腿缩在他身下，而他的注意力完全被书吸引住了。

蒂姆是他的前辈们的结合体。 一开始很害羞，后来又充满好奇，然后当他们一起乘车时总是忙于工作。 布鲁斯甚至不记得上次发生这种事是什么时候了。 感觉像是几个世纪前的事了。

还有 达米安... 布鲁斯并不真正了解达米安。 关于这件事，他没有足够的资料。 就像他一般没有足够的数据。

所以他做了蝙蝠侠会做的事，并且观察了他的儿子一段时间。 达米安的脸部轮廓清晰，只在他的脸颊和鼻子周围略微上扬，他前额上柔软的一缕头发，他皱起的眉头和他自己的很相似，偏尖的下巴完全是塔利亚的风格。 奇怪的是，他每次看着达米安都会感觉到这种想法，他发现达米安是如此的熟悉，却又是如此的陌生。

他感到——不是第一次——强烈的、突然的冲动想要做点什么。

他清了清嗓子，仔细考虑如何开始与儿子的谈话。

“你的手机比你父亲的公司有趣多了吗? ”他最终问道

在他的意图中，这应该是一个玩笑，但是他忘记了微笑，说出来的话严肃到足以让达米安惊起。

男孩看起来惊讶了一会儿，然后羞愧代替了惊讶，他迅速地把手机藏在他的帽衫口袋里。

“对不起，父亲” ，他道歉。

布鲁斯觉得... 很苦恼。

“ 达米安，不，我不是那个意思... ... 我只是在开玩笑。”

男孩耸耸肩，看起来仍然非常尴尬，尽管他试图隐藏它，布鲁斯不知道如何向他的儿子解释，这不是责备，他从来不会向达米安责备这些事情，他只是不善于开玩笑。

相反，他转过身去，盯着车窗上互相追逐低落的水滴。 他应该知道的。

这样的一句话在面对蒂姆和迪克时，可能会产生期望的效果，但是对达米安这样的孩子来说，这绝对不是一件正确的对话方式。尤其是对像达米安这样，从小就被教育永远不要让人失望的孩子。

当谈到他的童年时，达米安从来没有说出一个完整的故事，但是他小心翼翼地展现在那里让他们得知的片段，足以让布鲁斯在他的脑海中重现这些画面。 

畏惧， 他希望自己能够向儿子解释清楚，达米安所感受到的畏惧与他自己毫无关系。而这一切都是属于布鲁斯自己的，为了那些他没有做的事，为了那些他应该做的事。

当达米安学会如何杀死一个比他大五倍的人时，他在做什么？ 当他的儿子第一次手持一把利刃，研究用剑刃割断敌人喉咙的最有效方法时，他在参加什么聚会？ 当蝙蝠侠拯救了多少孩子时，而他自己的儿子却被塑造成了对付他的武器？

“对不起，”布鲁斯想说，但是达米安不会明白的。

“你玩过‘寻找狗（spot the dog）’这款游戏吗? ”他问道。

正忙着研究自己的鞋子的达米安抬头看着他。

“我不玩” ，达米安马上回复到，这提醒布鲁斯，达米安仍然处于警戒状态。

然后达米安问到 “什么是发现狗? ”

“一个挑战” ，布鲁斯解释道，脑子里记着再也不要用“游戏”这个词。 “我们从车窗往外看，谁在街上看到更多的狗，谁就赢。”

达米安眨了眨眼，然后皱了皱眉。

“这个挑战的目的 ...是什么? ”

“它... ... 有助于培养你对细节的注意力。”

“这是你刚瞎编的。”

“没有。”

达米安眯起眼睛，有那么一会儿，看起来他真的很想在回家路上戳破布鲁斯的谎言。

“那我赢了什么呢? ”经过片刻的思考，他转而问道。

“什么? ”

“如果这是一个挑战，那就意味着我能赢得一些东西” ，达米安翻了烦眼睛，解释道。 “所以我想知道我能赢得什么。 是另一只狗吗? ”

“另一——不，不是另一条狗，”布鲁斯很快回答，“艾斯和泰提斯已经足够了。”

达米安双臂交叉，挑衅般地交叉在胸前。

“这很值得商榷。”

“不，这根本没有的争论，这是事实。”

又一次翻白眼。

“不管怎样，那我能赢得什么? ”

“这是... 一个惊喜。”

达米安给了他最好的无动于衷的表情，布鲁斯不得不承认这是一个非常到位的表情。 但这对他没有任何影响。

“过来，”布鲁斯拍着自己的大腿说。 当达米安困惑地看着他时，他解释说: “我们必须从同一扇窗向外看，这样才公平，对吧? ”

“嗯... ... 我想是吧。”

尽管还有片刻的犹豫，但它是短暂的。 达米安爬上他的腿，坐在他的膝间，布鲁斯决定多做出一点跨步，把他的手臂环绕着达米安。 达米安没有抗议。

“那么... ... 我们什么时候开始? ”


End file.
